The Monster Within
by strange1
Summary: Sequel to 'The Power of One'. The gang is still in Cleveland. Some disappearnces occur. Along with this new club at the high school and middle school. What exactly is going on?
1. Default Chapter

AN I'm back with the sequel I promised. Hope you like this. It's just something that I wrote a while ago and am now posting.

The roar of the motorcycle startled Willow from a sound sleep. She looked across the empty bed at the alarm clock. It was 1:35 in the morning. _Darn it, _she thought. _I wanted to be awake when she got back._ Kennedy had been patrolling every night since the Catherine showdown. She said she didn't want anything getting the upper hand again. Between moving, helping open the store, helping Buffy train, and patrolling to the wee hours, Kennedy was wearing herself out. And of course, there was the alone time, which was nice. Still, Willow wanted to talk to her Ancla. Especially since there wasn't a whole lot of baddie activity. _Has she been avoiding me and Ally patrolling so much, or is there something else?_ Kennedy's family situation hadn't been the greatest. _Could that have something to do with it?_

Willow heard the door open and close. The deadbolt clicked. Kennedy's soft footsteps crept from the stairs. Finally, the bedroom door creaked open. Willow reached for the lamp next to the bed. Kennedy jumped, startled at the sudden light. Willow was about to say something when her eyes adjusted to the light. There was blood flowing from two holes on Kennedy's neck. There was also a long slit in her gray sweatshirt. The edges of the slit were stained dark red.

All Willow's thoughts of a confrontation vanished quickly from her mind. "Ancla, are you all right?" Then she smiled nervously. "Trying to take on all the baddies at one time again?" she joked.

Kennedy smiled back. "You know me. Always trying to show them who's boss." Willow quickly got out of bed and lead Kennedy into the bathroom. "I showed those four vamps."

The cut on Kennedy's stomach wasn't too deep. A little disinfectant and some gauze, and it was good as new. The punctures were the usual deep fangy kind. Still, just a little disinfectant and gauze and it would be fine, especially with her quick slayer healing. "Were you with Buffy?" Willow tried to hide her concern. She walked over to the window. The light in Buffy's bedroom turned off, just as she looked. "Looks like she's home now."

"We got separated during patrol. I did give her a ride home, though." Kennedy tossed her ruined sweatshirt in the wastebasket. "So, you gonna have enough sleep for the big opening?" She tried changing the subject.

They were opening The Magic Java Connection, just four weeks before Christmas. They'd spent Thanksgiving with first Kennedy's parents in Long Island, New York and then with Willow's in Hershey, Pennsylvania. Both set of parents had taken a liking to the other girl in their daughter's life. Although Kennedy's parents still weren't too thrilled with the her being gay part. Her step mom had said, "I just wish you would find a nice boy. Your sister has."

The idea of a coffee internet shop was very interesting, so both set of parents had said. They had told them the magic part was new age crystals and beads. There was no reason to tell them the truth. As part of a Christmas/Hanukkah gift, they'd agreed to finance the adventure. Willow had explained that gifts weren't really a part of Hanukkah. But her parents didn't want to be shown up.

"You and Buffy will both be helping. Xander has work. Dawn and Ally school." Willow thought for a moment. "Plus, Kristine and Sarah have agreed to help, when not in college." Of the ones that had helped with the Catherine showdown, only Kristine, Bonnie, Jennifer, Elizabeth, Sarah, and Kayla had decided to stay on. "We should be able to handle it." She finally turned from the window and looked at Kennedy. She was lying on the bed, with nothing but a smile on. "So, you have something in mind?" she asked smiling.

"Come here and find out."

It was just after seven the next morning. Ally was busy getting ready for school. Kennedy was taking care of the breakfast dishes. Willow was running around in a panic.

"I knew I'd oversleep. I was supposed to be at the store twenty minutes ago." Willow was almost hyperventilating as Kennedy came up behind her.

"Relax. Everything is all set. All you have to do is turn on the computers and make the coffee." Kennedy rubbed her shoulders and gave her a slight squeeze. She stopped when Ally came in from the living room and walked back to the sink to finish the dishes.

"See you tonight at the store, Willow. Xander should be here any minute. I'll go wait with Buffy and Dawn." Ally turned and practically disappeared instantly.

"Wait!" Willow called after her, but the door had already slammed shut. She turned to Kennedy. "Was she being avoidy or is it my imagination?"

Kennedy shrugged as she put the last bowl in the drainer. "She must be in a hurry to get to school is all."

"Speaking of avoidy.." Willow trailed off. It was now seven thirty. The store was supposed to open at eight. "We need to get going." Both women scrambled out the door.

Buffy was waiting for them outside by Willow's new cherry red Tracker. "Been waiting awhile. You sure you're up to this Will?" Buffy teased her friend.

Willow started, "Well, as long as I've got help, and as long as it doesn't get too hectic. We need to get going because the time is getting away from us. We need more time. Why can't there be more time?" Kennedy came up and kissed Willow. "I was babbling again." Kennedy nodded. She smiled. "Let's get out of here." All three got in the Tracker and made their way to the store.

While The Magic Java Connection was bustling, Ally sat alone in the cafeteria of her middle school. Since moving to Cleveland, she hadn't really made any friends. Occasionally Kayla would hang out with her, but not when her other friends were around. Ally had begun dressing all in black. She'd also dyed her bright red hair a dark, almost black red. She wore no makeup. Most people thought she was a freak and told her to her face. Which, in a way, she was. She was a slayer.

Willow had done the spell to locate all the slayers in the world and used telepathy to tell each of their heritage and, of course, how to contact Buffy or Giles. None had come forward. Willow was certain the spell had worked, just no one responding. Ally had been disappointed not to find more like her, at least none her own age.

She looked up to find a group staring at her. They were dressed all in black as well. Some wore heavy makeup. Others wore none. Two of the four girls had dyed their hair black. So had one of the three guys. The girl who had dyed her hair bleach blonde smiled. She said something to one of the guys. He nodded. Slowly, she made her way over to where Ally sat alone.

"Do you want some company? Or do you prefer to eat alone?" The blonde girl's smile was big.

"Most people ignore me, or, make fun of me." Ally looked her straight in the eye. "Which are you doing?" Ally'd had a hard time with relationships since her uncle's death. The only person she let get even a little close was Willow. She wanted to let Kennedy get close, but she felt a distance between them.

The blonde girl started to laugh. "Down girl. I really only thought you could use a friend." She pointed at the table she had been sitting at. "My people saw you sitting here and thought you might like to join us." She looked at Ally. "You have Mrs. Evans for English first period." Ally nodded. "I thought I recognized you. You're Ally, right?" Again, Ally nodded. "My name's Eve. If you'd like, you can join us. We don't bite." Her smile grew even bigger. "Unless you want us to." They both laughed. Ally thought, _if you did, I'd probably have to stake you. How sad._

Willow sat behind the counter of the coffee part of the store. It was now almost four. Buffy had left to do her self defense classes. Kennedy was helping Buffy. That left just Kristine and Sarah helping out with the customers.

It had been a rush since they'd opened. The store had a good location. They were only a few blocks from Cleveland State University. All those college kids needed their caffeine fixes. It didn't hurt that there was no charge for the internet. At least, not if you bought something. Most people were skeptical of the magic stuff. Willow knew they would be. Coffee and computers are what most people would come for.

Ally skipped through the door. She had a huge smile on her face. Willow looked up as she gave a tall, dark-haired man his large latte. "Have a good day at school?" she asked as Ally came behind the counter and sat next to her.

"Well, I think I finally made some friends." Willow smiled approvingly. "They're a little different, but then again so am I."

"Are you gonna bring them here?" Willow frowned at her own question. "Forget I asked. Sounding too parent like. Are you gonna help me out, or do you have tons of homework?" Willow frowned again. "Darn that parent streak."

Ally laughed. "It's all right to sound mom ish. You are my guardian now." She frowned for a second, but recovered quickly. "Only a little reading. I can do that later." Willow shot her a look. "Really, it's only one chapter. I think I can manage."

Both took turns waiting on the people or helping with the computers. Ally was something of a wiz at computers herself. Willow didn't want her or the other girls, if possible, handling the magic stuff. If you sold the wrong thing to the wrong person or the wrong combination of stuff, the results could be interesting. Willow didn't want the girls with that kind of responsibility, not just yet anyway.

The room is pitch black, except for the two torches in the middle of the circle of kids. They are all dressed in black. There are seven middle schoolers and seven high schoolers. Eve stood in the center of the circle. A tall, blonde boy with freckles stood beside her.

"As you all know, we seek out those who are different. We seek those with inner strength. The vessel has promised us rewards. Things, none of you can imagine. We must recruit more." The blonde boy spoke with force.

"We need twenty-one by the new year. Or else we'll be stuck in this place forever." Eve smiled. "None of you wants that. We must serve the one that knows the bringer. That which can give ultimate rewards."

The group started chanting. "The bringer. The vessel. The bringer. The vessel." Over and over again, until they were all screaming at the top of their lungs. Suddenly, the blonde boy whistled loudly. All were silent.

"We will use any means necessary to provide the bringer with what it needs. And the vessel." Eve smiled, thinking about Ally. _Does she really think I want to be her friend? She is just a tool to a better life. A life I deserve._

"Eve's right. Go. Seek out all others. Remember that you are all the chosen. Those that you bring must also be chosen. Bring them. We'll decide if they are worthy or not."

Eve smiled at the group. "Brian speaks the truth. The bringer chose the vessel and the vessel chose us. We choose the followers. Go, seek all that you feel to be worthy of the bringer's greatness."


	2. 2

AN Thanks for the reviews. Hope this really is good. Not sure how many chapters it'll end up being. But I'll keep posting no matter what. Thanks loyal fans.

The alarm startled Willow from a deep, blissful sleep. The grand opening of The Magic Java Connection had been very successful and very exhausting. She slowly rolled over and turned off the alarm. Kennedy was still sleeping. _Big wonder. She's been doing so much lately. She patrolled until 2:00 last night._ Willow slowly got out of bed. _Time for another day of madness._

There was a noise outside the bedroom door. Willow slowly opened the door. Ally was already dressed for school. She had her backpack with her as she darted down the stairs. "Ally!" Willow shouted, waking Kennedy. Ally kept heading for the door. Willow did one of her barrier spells under her breath.

Ally ran smack into it and fell backwards, hard on her butt. She glared up at Willow. "If I can't use my slayer power then you can't use the magics."

Willow quickly made her way down the stairs. She helped Ally up. "Sorry, but this is the second morning you've tried sneaking out." Ally glared even more. "O.K. At least yesterday you said goodbye. What's the what?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I told you while I was helping at the store. Eve wanted me to meet her before school. I didn't think you needed to have my Sayonara." Ally began pouting a little. "Besides, I am a slayer. I think I can take care of myself."

"Red, she's right. She can handle herself." Kennedy stood at the top of the stairs watching the two. She smiled at Ally. Ally smiled back. _For the first time since we've moved into the house, Kennedy is actually taking an interest in me,_ Ally thought.

"I know." Willow sighed. Then she smiled at Ally. "I'm sorry I forgot you telling me. Go. Have fun. Are you coming to the store after school, or you gonna hang with your friends?"

"I'll call and let you know." And with that, Ally quickly left.

Willow slowly made her way back up the stairs. Kennedy was still at the top. "You've got to learn to relax, Red," Kennedy teased. "I could help you with that if you wanted." An evil smile appeared on her face.

"I'm sure you could, Sweetie." Willow sighed. "It just feels like, ever since we've become a family, nobody wants to stick around. Not even you." Willow made her way past Kennedy and into their bedroom. She started getting ready for a shower.

"Whoa! Hold on there a sec." Kennedy quickly came after her. "I'm here. Have been every day."

"You're here now. But..." Willow trailed off. She only had an hour until she needed to be at the store.

"But what? I patrol at night and I help Buffy with her classes. Other than that I'm with you, or you and Ally." Kennedy came up beside Willow in the bathroom. She turned Willow toward her. "Are you saying I'm not really here for you?"

Willow took a really deep breath this time. Her day wasn't starting out how she'd hoped it would. She and Kennedy were on the verge of a big argument. Ally had already dismissed her. The day wasn't looking good. She tried to defuse the situation. "All I'm trying to say.." She hesitated again. "Sometimes you do seem a little distant. So does Ally." Willow tried to smile. "Maybe it's just the adjustment of something so big. Us all living together. You were used to having things more to yourself. Ally said that her uncle wasn't really around much. Maybe having to answer to someone else is a little difficult for you two."

"And what about you?" Kennedy snapped. "You're not having a hard time adjusting to being mommy to the two of us."

"What?" Willow's face was showing all the hurt she felt. "I'm mothering Ally, maybe. But you? How am I mothering you? And if I am, it's kinda an icky relationship. Incestuous in fact." She was now trying for funny, but she was almost in tears.

Kennedy took a deep breath this time. "I'm sorry, Red. Maybe I haven't exactly been open to the whole family thing." Her face turned into a huge frown. "It's not like I had good role models in my parents. They didn't really raise me. Servants did. I always distanced myself from the nannies and maids. They were never around for long. And my sister's always trying to show me up."

Willow looked carefully at her lover. Her own mom and dad hadn't really taken much of an interest in her life. But they'd at least been there for her. They'd even worried some when she wasn't home on time. But they'd never left her alone with strangers. Strangers that were there one minute and gone the next. _I don't think she even realizes what she's been doing._

"Sweetie, I just don't want us to ever be apart. Both physically and emotionally." She reached out and took her hand in hers. There was a tingling sensation, the connection that was always there now. "You are a part of me and I you." She pulled Kennedy closer. "We have a little time before we have to get to the store." Her arms were tightly around Kennedy now. "We will talk more about this later. Right now, I need someone to scrub my back."

Meanwhile, next door, there was a struggle going on as well. Nathan was renting a room from Buffy. He was ready to get to the college having taken a job as a political science professor. At first, there had been smoochies between Buffy and him. But lately, Buffy had distanced herself from him. There was still sparkage, she just seemed to be avoidy.

Dawn was the struggle. She hated helping Buffy with the self defense classes. Instead of helping her, she had joined a Goth looking group. Buffy wasn't any too pleased. She wasn't listening to her sister, not really.

"And why can't you help tonight?" Buffy was asking for the tenth time.

"I told you," Dawn sighed, "I've got plans tonight. You know. With people my own age. That are nice people." _At least I think they're nice. I'll soon find out._

"And the fact that they dress like it's Halloween all year round doesn't give you wiggins at all?"

"If I may?" Nathan interrupted. "You can't always judge a book by its cover." Buffy shot him a look that could kill. Dawn smiled. "Of course, you could always do a background check on them if you are truly that concerned."

Now Dawn shot him a killer look. "Right. Just because we live on a Hellmouth, we have to assume that everyone is evil. Why can't you just let me judge for myself?"

There was a knock on the door. "That's Xander." Buffy sighed. "Just don't make me have to tell you I told you so when I have to come and save your butt." She turned and opened the door.

"Hey one and all." Xander said cheerily. It didn't take long to feel the tension in the room. "Did I come at a bad time?"

Dawn smiled. "Perfect timing Zan. Get me outta here." Dawn practically ran to the car.

"Everything O.K. Buffster?" Xander looked at Buffy then Nathan.

"Just peachy." Nathan was staring at the floor. "Nathan, can I snag a ride to the store with you?" Nathan looked at Xander, then Buffy. He nodded. "Great. Give Dawn and us a little apart time."

The morning rush was over. It was close to 10:00. The next rush wouldn't be for another hour or so. Buffy and Kennedy were now next door at the self defense school. Willow was now sitting behind the counter of all the magics. There had only been two sales so far. One was a charm. The other was a healing crystal. To the non magically inclined, they were both nothing more than pretty things. _Might as well do a web search for missing people. The way to keep this day going good._

While she and Kennedy had enjoyed their shower time, there was still this small void between them. They were definitely going to have to have a longer conversation. Willow sighed at the thought. _Our first conversation was a little testy this morning. Now Kennedy would have her defenses up. Plus, what was really up with Ally._

_Maybe I'm doing that thinking too much about things again. It has been known to happen._ She sighed yet again. _I wish I could feel happy again. Something seems amiss. Not just with me and Kennedy. Like someone or something is meddling with things, they don't need to be._

"Miss, can you help me?" A deep male voice startled Willow out of her deep thoughts. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to frighten you." Willow looked up to see a tall, blonde man, about thirty years old. He must have been close to seven feet tall. His smile was very bright.

"That's all right. Just catching up on paperwork during our slow time." Willow smiled back. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for mother wart. It's kind of hard to find. I usually have to send to England for it. I heard of your little place and thought that maybe." It hadn't seemed possible, but his smile became even brighter.

"You'll find we carry a lot of unusual things." Willow was beaming now. _Finally, someone with an interest in magics._ "What exactly do you have in mind for it?" Her smile faded a little. "Not that it's any of my business, of course."

"That's all right. My mother taught me a little something that helps calm the nerves. Mother wart is one of the key ingredients."

"I've heard of a sp.." Willow frowned. "Recipe for a calming salve. The one I know also needs lavender. Do you have enough? Or isn't that part of yours?"

The gentleman smiled. "You do know a lot about these fanciful things you carry, don't you?"

"Well, if I'm gonna sell them, I'd better know a little about them." Her smile returned.

"I'm set for the rest of my ingredients. At least for now." He looked at the shelves behind her. "If I should need anything that falls into the unusual category, I'll know where to come."

"Thanks. Have a nice day." Willow called to him as she put the credit card slip in the register. _Maybe my first regular. How cool._

She sat back at the computer. Kristine was busy at the coffee counter. Sarah was helping a customer log onto the net. _My turn._ Willow gasped when she saw the pictures of the missing people. There was a total of twenty since yesterday. What made her gasp wasn't the number. The very first one was of the guy she'd just waited on.

Kristine and Sarah were watching the store while Willow went next door to have a talk with Buffy and Kennedy. Both were having a hard time believing what she was saying. Willow was getting a little frustrated.

"Look. Here it is." She showed them the credit card receipt and the picture she had printed out. The names matched perfectly. "I'm telling you, it was him. Not just his wacky evil twin."

"Come on, Will. Just because the names match doesn't mean it's the same guy." Willow pointed to the picture. "Maybe he was missing. Maybe he forgot to tell his.." Buffy hesitated. "Maybe whoever reported him missing didn't know he was going out of town or how to reach him." Buffy smiled, trying to reassure her.

"You don't always know where I'm at, right Red?" Kennedy saw the look on her face. _Not such a good thing to say, not after what we talked about this morning._ "I'm just trying to point out that no matter how close you are to someone, sometimes they have their little secrets."

"That's true. Very true." Willow shot back. "Guess I'll go back where I'm needed and not thought crazy. Maybe I'll find more missing people just by serving them coffee." Willow turned and practically ran out the door.

"O.K. What was that about?" Buffy looked at Kennedy. "She seems to have issues."

Kennedy sighed. _Not so sure if I want to get Willow's best friend involved. Yet, who do I have to talk to besides Red. We have become a little closer the last couple months. What the hell. _"She thinks both Ally and I have been avoiding her since we started living together. Not so sure why. We still have a lot of fun together." Kennedy stopped talking when she saw the look on Buffy's face.

"Have you been all avoidy?" Buffy asked. "We have been doing a lot of patrolling lately."

Kennedy shrugged. "Maybe. Not sure. It's not like I really had a family life. In my case, we were the stereotypical rich family. The servants raising the kids. The kids being brats and rebellious. That sort of thing." She paused as Buffy eyed her. "I went right from that to the boarding school. Trust me when I say they don't show the love there."

"Guess I was really lucky. Even though mom and dad divorced, both were still there for me." Buffy frowned. "Until mom died and dad got all middle age crisisy on me. Still not sure where he is."

Kennedy frowned. "Sorry. Didn't mean to drag up painful memories."

"It's all right. I've dealt. But what about you and Willow? You guys gonna deal O.K.? I've kinda gotten used to you being around." Buffy smiled. "You're pretty good at watching my back." Kennedy raised an eyebrow. "You know what I meant."

"Sorry Buffy, I hate to break it to you, but you're just not my type." Kennedy laughed softly. "I never thought I'd say this, but Willow's my only type." Both laughed.

The rest of the day had been uneventful. Willow had printed out the missing persons report. Two, including the one she'd seen, had simply shown up. Both had said it was some type of business trip. Willow still had a funny feeling about the whole situation. Ally had brought Eve and the gang by to meet her. They seemed like nice enough kids. She'd taken off after only a few minutes. _More avoidy,_ Willow had thought.

Willow now sat at her home computer, doing more research on missing persons and murders. Ally was spending more time with her new group of friends, as was Dawn. Nathan had an evening class. Xander, shock of all shocks, was on a date with someone from his work. Buffy and Kennedy were now on their routine patrol.

"Buffy, behind you." Two vamps darted out from behind the very large McHenry mausoleum. Erie Street Cemetery had at least thirty Mausoleums. _Must be the rich side of town._

Without even hesitating, Buffy staked the first one. The second vamp connected with a fist to the jaw. She elbowed the vamp, but he swept her feet out from underneath her. "One slayer down." The creep looked at where Kennedy had been. "So many to go."

Buffy returned the favor by taking his feet out from beneath him. She aimed the stake for his heart, but he blocked it. Jumping back to his feet, he tried connecting with her jaw again. Buffy sidestepped the blow and took out his knees, sending him face first to the ground. "Don't count your chickens before they're dead." There was a loud crunch, as the stake buried itself through flesh and bone and made its way into his still heart. "Bye-bye. Don't forget to write. Darn, no pens in hell." Buffy looked up just in time to see Kennedy slicing off the head of a furry orange demon. Yellow blood spurted everywhere. "O.K. That was gross."

Kennedy was breathing hard. "The sucker sure knew how to fight. It's a good thing I usually keep my sword on my back at all times." Yellow blood dripped from her sword. It also ran down both her cheeks. She looked at her grey sweatshirt. "That's it, I'm gonna start wearing black. That's the second shirt that's been ruined this week." She smiled.

Buffy smiled back. She was already dressed in black sweats. "We've got to start dressing warmer. It's getting cold at night." Kennedy nodded in agreement. "Wonder what type of demon that was. And if there are any more."

Kennedy walked back to the McHenry mausoleum. That's where she'd left her slayer bag. She pulled out the digital camera Willow had given her. Just in case they couldn't bring the evidence home, they could at least bring a picture of it.

"Let's take a mug shot and find out." Kennedy was about to snap the picture when two more of the whatever's jumped off the mausoleum. One started dragging the dead one away while the other took both slayers on.

"It's all right with us if you want to end up like your friend." Buffy kept her distance, trying to find the right angle to get around him. Kennedy knew what she was doing and tried to distract the thing by doing a full frontal assault.

Kennedy ducked the two jabs the demon threw at her. She leapt into the air and caught it on the chin with both feet. Barely more than a little off balance, the demon went for Buffy as she tried to get past. Kennedy dropped to the ground and rolled under the beast. This time it did lose its balance and landed on it's back. Buffy dashed for where the other had disappeared. There was no sign of the live one and no blood trail from the dead one.

A shout from Kennedy brought her attention back to the one that remained. It had Kennedy's shoulders pinned against the mausoleum. It was also choking her. She was kicking with all her might. Not much was affecting the beasty. Buffy flew into the air and landed both feet on the back of its neck. The thing grunted, letting go of Kennedy. She dropped hard to the ground.

The demon grabbed Buffy's sweatshirt and swung her into the side of the mausoleum. Buffy could see stars and there was a tingling sensation in her head. She dropped to the ground next to the dazed Kennedy. Both sat for a few minutes.

"Hey, where'd the creeps go?" Kennedy asked. She was still a little groggy. There was that darn lack of oxygen issue.

Buffy looked around. "I didn't see what direction it headed. Too many stars were in the way. You all right?"

"I'll survive." She sighed. "Hope I don't have to do round two when I get home."

Buffy frowned. "Oh, you mean you and Will." Kennedy nodded. "You two really do need to sit down and talk this out. Just not when we're getting pummeled by vamps and demons."

"Want to look around before we go?" Kennedy looked at her watch. "It's almost midnight. Maybe if I get home before one, she won't get on my case too much."

Kennedy searched for the camera she'd had before those two goons had attacked. _Hope those creeps didn't make me break it._ Kenney smiled when she spotted it. _Seems O.K. Maybe I should test it._ That's when she smelled the smell. _That's enough to make anyone heave._ She held her breath as she looked for the source.

That's when she found it. It had been human. Or at least she thought it had. "Hey Buffy, I found something." She took the camera and snapped a couple quick shots. Then she bent down for a closer look. Buffy came up behind her. "Have you ever seen anything like this?"

Buffy's face turned as white as a ghost. "I've seen before," she managed.

Kennedy looked up at her. She quickly stood straight up. "What is it? Do you know who or what did this?" Buffy remained silent. Kennedy grabbed her and shook her. "What's got you wigging out?"

Buffy couldn't look her in the eyes. "Willow did this, when she was all evilly. She skinned Warren alive. That's what was left."

"You're not saying Willow had something to do with this, are you?" Kennedy was trying to keep calm. _No way has my Milano had anything to do with this. She wouldn't. She believes in the preservation of life. The dark magics are what made her go all bonkers before._

Buffy shook her head. "No. No! It's just that this brings up a lot of memories." Now she looked Kennedy straight in the eye. "You've heard about what Willow did when she went bad, but you didn't see first hand. You didn't see how she wanted to kill me. Dawn. The battle between Giles and her." She tried to smile. "I know in my heart Willow will never go down that path. But the mind doesn't let you forget." Pointing at the rotting corpse, "Especially with reminders like that."


	3. 3

AN Thanks to those that reviewed. A faithful few but I appreciate you all. Here's the next installment.

Willow yawned as she downloaded the images in the camera onto her computer. The first pictures she'd forgotten were on there. She couldn't contain her smile. They were of Ally, Kennedy, and her during their Thanksgiving travels. _Those were happy times. Now we've got new evil brewing. Again._ She yawned again, then froze.

The next pictures were the ones Kennedy had taken. The ones of the decomposing body. The skinless body. Willow couldn't look. She ran up the stairs to the bathroom and sat down heaving. _It looks like what I did. Oh, my gosh, what if I did this somehow._ She heaved some more as Kennedy knocked on the door. "Be out in a sec," she managed.

Kennedy opened the door. "I'm sorry. I should have prepared you for them. I know what they look like."

Willow looked up. "How do you know what they look like?" Her voice was small, barely audible.

Kennedy sat down on the floor next to her. She put her hands on Willow's shoulder and began to massage. Willow leaned her head against her hand. "Buffy told me. It wigged her out too." Willow let herself fall into Kennedy's lap. Kennedy began rubbing her belly. "I can't say I understand. I wasn't there. I don't know what it was like. I'm not sure if I can even imagine what you went through. Or what Buffy and the others went through." She stroked Willow's pale cheek. "All I know is that you would never do anything like that again. You are the smartest, kindest, gentlest, caringest person that I know."

Buffy knocked on the door. "I think I'll come back in the morning. Or, if you want, I could just open the store for you." Willow barely nodded. "You've got those two new people starting in the afternoon. Sarah and Kristine will be there to help hold down the fort. Take your time."

"Thanks. It may take a while." Kennedy smiled. Buffy returned the smile and left. "Let's get you to bed."

Tears were rolling down Willow's cheeks. "Gonna try and have your way with me," she sniffled.

"You are my way," Kennedy returned. Kennedy got Willow into bed. That's when there was another knock on the door. "Ally? What's up?"

"I heard Buffy. Is everything all right?" Ally hesitated. "Can I come in?"

Willow nodded. Kennedy sighed. "Sure."

Ally opened the door. She saw Willow's tear stained face. She saw the blood on Kennedy's cheeks and shirt. "Did someone get hurt? Is there some new evil?" she said as she rushed to Willow's side.

"I'm fine. Really. I just.." Willow began crying again.

"Is she really O.K.?" Ally asked Kennedy.

"She'll be fine. She just..."

Willow interrupted. "I got a reminder of what I did when I was addicted to the dark magics. Someone else is doing what I did. It just hit me hard, that's all."

Ally tried to smile. "Because you still feel so guilty." Willow nodded. "Then you're still a good person. It wouldn't affect you at all if you were still bad." She hugged and kissed Willow. "I'll go back to bed. You two need to be alone." She smiled at Kennedy.

Kennedy smiled back. "Thanks." She looked at Willow. "If you want to stay, I'm sure Willow could use all the support she can get."

Now her smile was huge. "Willow knows I'm here for her. You two need to be alone." Before anyone else could say anything, Ally was shutting the door behind her.

"She's a smart kid. Good kid." Kennedy lay down on the bed next to Willow. Then she remembered the dried blood. "I'll be right back."

_She doesn't want to be close to me anymore. She was even willing to let Ally stay. Maybe this isn't going to last forever like I hoped it would._

_You're silly._

Willow heard the familiar voice in her head. _Tara?_

_That's right. Kennedy wasn't trying to avoid being alone with you. She was trying to stop avoiding being a family with you and Ally. She knows how much it means to you that the three of you are together. And as far as not lasting forever, there's only one thing I can see breaking up the two of you. It's what broke us apart, at least from the living realm._

Willow asked, _do you see that happening any time soon? I'm not sure if I could take someone else leaving me. Not like you did. Or am I going to see you again?_

_What future I've seen, I cannot reveal. I can say this. If you two stay together, I see a long happy life for both of you. Should you part..._

"Sorry to leave you alone, I just didn't think you'd appreciate dried yellow blood. It kinda smelled," Kennedy said as she got back in bed.

Willow snuggled very closely. "I love you so much."

"You know I love you too," Kennedy frowned a little. "Not that I don't love hearing or saying it but why now? Are you really all right?"

Willow smiled. "I know what you tried to do, trying to get Ally to stay."

"Hey, she has every right to be a part of this.." Kennedy swallowed. "Family," she finished.

"We are, you know." Kennedy nodded and pulled her tighter. "Even before we took Ally in. Me and you. We were our own family." Kennedy sighed. "Are you gonna be all right with the family thing? I know you didn't have the most pleasant experience growing up. And now your mom and dad are trying to make up for it by buying us the RV, your motorcycle, my Tracker, the house, and investing in the shop."

"Well, that's one good thing about having a dysfunctional family. They try really hard to make up for it." Kennedy managed a small laugh.

"And we get each other," Willow said as she drifted off to sleep.

Kennedy slept as well. But it wasn't pleasant dreams. It was one she wished she could stop. She felt like she was trapped in a never ending nightmare. She was seeing a black-haired Willow. Her eyes were pitch black. The veins on her face were gross.

Kennedy looked around. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirrored lights above.. Buffy's reflection was staring back at her, not her own. She was lying on a hospital operating table. _I'm reliving Willow's evil trip. I'm doing it through Buffy's point of view._

Indeed. She could hear what Willow said. What Xander was saying. She could feel the bewilderment of Buffy. _There's no talking to her._ "You're on the back on the magics," she heard Buffy saying. "If I weren't, you'd be dead," Willow stated with no emotion.

Suddenly, she was in the front seat of a car. Xander was trying to drive. Willow kept taking over, magically. "If you want to drive, just say so." Xander was trying for funny. Willow caused the car to stop. She was standing in the middle of the road as a bus headed straight for her.

Only inches from hitting her, it stopped. Willow slowly walked to the door. "Get out." That's when Warren came to the front and walked out. "Please!" he begged. Willow took no mercy. She used some magics and began crushing him. The eyes popped out of the sockets. _Must have been a robot,_ Kennedy thought.

Again, Buffy was trying to calm her down. There was no talking to her. She simply vanished. Nowhere to be found. How they'd gotten back to the house, Kennedy wasn't sure. They found a sobbing Dawn next to a body. Tara's still body. "I didn't want to leave her alone," Dawn sobbed. Now, the body gone, what to do about Willow.

Ayna was showing them through the woods. "I can sense her." But it was too late. Willow was busy torturing Warren. He was strapped to a tree. His lips sewn shut. "God, Willow, what have you done?" Willow smiled. Done with Warren, she says, "bored now." She raises her hand. The ripping sound. _It's the worse sound I've ever heard._ Then the body goes up in flames.

Again, not knowing how they got there, Dawn and Buffy looked on as Willow went on about how whiney Dawn was. How she had nothing left to live for. Tara was never going to be there again. The one person who made her feel truly wonderful, was gone, just like that. Willow was talking about turning Dawn back into a key. _What the hell is a key,_ Kennedy wondered. _I know they said something about that. I just can't remember._

Suddenly, the room began to spin. There was this weird rippling effect. They were in this strange place. There were lots of books and a cash register. _The Magic Box._ Willow was taunting Buffy. Wanting the two to fight. That's when the ultimate showdown between two best friends began.

Trading blows. Back and forth. Neither really getting the upper hand. Finally, Giles! Willow takes him on as well. He succeeds in harnessing Willow. Giles and Buffy talk about what's been happening. Some really weird things. Suddenly, Willow's loose again.

_Where am I now?_ Dawn's there. These creatures keep coming out of the walls. "You always were a fighter, Buffy," Willow's voice enters her mind. "It's only fitting you go out fighting." Side by side, Buffy and Dawn fight the baddies.

_Where'd that temple thingy come from? Where and who am I?_ "Xander." Xander is talking to her. "I'll still love you, no matter how much you hurt me or if you destroy the world." Willow collapses, crying. Letting herself grieve. For what she's done, and for Tara. Her hair is red again. She's her old self. But with a lot of scars to deal with.

The buzzing of the alarm made Kennedy jump. She slammed her fist down, smashing it to pieces. "Oops. Gonna have to buy a new one." Willow was still sleeping. _She must be exhausted, sleeping through all that._

Kennedy carefully snuggled up to Willow, snuggling as close as she could. _Now I know what you did. How the others felt. I could see the pain in your eyes. That sound. No wonder you freaked last night. No wonder you freaked when you turned into Warren when we first kissed._ She sighed. _I really had no idea what you went through. No wonder you've been afraid of the magics all this time. And why you want our family to stay together. You don't want to be alone, ever._

Willow moaned a little. "I'm sorry!" she shouted.

Kennedy kissed her cheek gently. "Red, wake up. It's just a bad dream."

Willow slowly opened her eyes. She blinked, adjusting to the darkness of the room. "What time is it?"

Kennedy looked at the smashed alarm clock. "Sorry, not sure. The clock had a little accident with my fist."

Willow raised her eyebrows. "What?" she asked, more than a little confused.

"Let's just say the alarm kinda got me out of a.." Kennedy wasn't sure what to say. _Not sure if she's up to hearing about my nightmare from the past. Her past. The nightmare she lived and relives every day._ "Couldn't curb those darn slayer strengths." She smiled. Hoping that Willow wouldn't ask about the real reason. Not yet.

Willow almost jumped out of bed, but Kennedy kept her there with her strong arms. "I've got to open the store."

"You can relax today. Remember. Buffy's gonna cover. At least for a little while." They looked deep into each others eyes. "You need a little time after what you saw last night. Just take your time."

Willow smiled. Then she sensed something. There was something Kennedy wasn't telling her. "Is there something you need to tell me?" Willow frowned. "I can see it in your eyes that you're hiding something. What is it?" She shivered. "It's not because of what you saw last night? Now you know what I'm capable of."

_There's never any point in trying to hide anything from her. We know each other too well. The connection we have is just too strong._ Kennedy sighed. _How do I tell her this?_ "I had one of those dreams. Think it's one of our connection dreams." Kennedy thought for a moment. "What were you dreaming about when I woke you up?"

"Are you trying to change the subject?" Willow smiled.

"No, just have a gut feeling that we were dreaming of the same thing."

"You couldn't have dreamed about what I did. You weren't there."

Kennedy sighed. "You were dreaming of when you were all evilly, weren't you?" Willow nodded. "I thought so. That's why you shouted 'I'm sorry', wasn't it?" Again, Willow nodded. "Well, guess what? I dreamed the same thing. Only from first Buffy's point of view and then Xander's. I was him when he talked you down. He really is a great guy. A little goofy."

Willow rolled away from Kennedy. "You saw me all evilly? The monster inside? How can you stand to be near me?"

Kennedy rolled her eyes. "Haven't we been through similar discussions? You went through something horrible. Did unspeakable things. But you survived. You are a better person for having done what you did." Kennedy forced Willow to look at her. "I can understand now. Both what you and the gang went through. I know why you're so freaked out." Kennedy took a long pause. "It's still inside you. That power, that ability. You could very easily go down that path." Willow started to say something. Kennedy gently put her finger over her lips. "But you never will. You also taught me about the streak I have in myself. I could very easily fall to the dark side. We both have a monster inside us. Remember? It gave us something in common. More than we already had. We can both anchor each other at times while the other is free to fly high in the air."

Willow kissed her lover, a long passionate kiss. "You are getting smarter every day. How is that possible?"

"Well, I live with the smartest person I know. Maybe that has something to do with it." Kennedy stroked her red hair. "Are you up for the store? Or would you like some more one on one time with me?"

"As very tempting as that is, I'm sure Buffy is kinda overwhelmed with the whole service thing. Although, she did work at the Doublemeat Palace for a while." Kennedy raised her eyebrows. "Not her favorite job. I don't think she does well in customer service. She didn't really like waitressing or working at The Magic Box either."

"Well then, a witch and her slayer to the rescue."

"Thank God you are here." Buffy couldn't hide her frustration. "This was almost as bad as when we helped out at The Magic Box at Halloween. Remember Will?"

"Told you she wasn't big on working retail." Willow smiled big.

Buffy smiled back. "Well, it seems to have been worth it. You seem fine this morning. Have a better night after I left?"

Willow's smiled faded a little. "Speaking of last night, I need to get all researchy. See how many of the missing persons are still missing. You two need to find out about this demon. I can't help too much with that. You two are the two who can do a police sketch. Thinking this demon might be behind the skinless corpse you two discovered. Check under those that just like the skins first." Willow shuddered. "I know too many disgusting facts."

"Eye, eye captain. Will you be all right? It seems busy this morning." Kennedy asked, not wanting to leave Willow.

"Both Sarah and Kristine are here." She looked over at the computers. "Nathan's here too?"

"Yea, he said he didn't have a class until one so he thought he'd stop to see if you needed help. Thankfully he did." Buffy smiled. There was a longing expression on her face. She quickly shook it off. "I'll be researching next door if you need me. My next class is at two. You coming Kennedy?"

Kennedy looked at Willow. "You go. I'll be fine. Got lots of help. Besides, we need to know about this new demon on the loose. We can talk later. Promise." Willow winked at her as she reluctantly followed Buffy out the door.

Nathan spotted her as she sat behind the magics counter. It's where her computer sat. She was already logged on and getting the updated missing persons report. He quickly made his way toward the counter. "Is everything all right? Buffy hasn't really been speaking much to me. I'm afraid I've done something to upset her."

Willow smiled. She knew what he was really asking. The problem was, she wasn't sure what was up with Buffy. _There's still sparkage, and that look she gave him. Wonder what's keeping her from jumping at the chance of a happy relationship._ "Well, Kennedy and Buffy did stumble onto a skinless corpse last night. And a brand new demon. Orange fur with yellow blood so I'm told. Not sure what else." _Of course, she's still in love with both Spike and Angel. Dummy. Remember how hard it was to deal with Kennedy's attention. Was so not over Tara. Nor will I ever be. But now, at least I can let myself love again. Trust again._ Willow sighed loudly.

"Something else the matter?"

Willow shook her head. "No. Just thinking of the other part of your question."

"Other part. What other part?" He look confounded.

"Well," Willow hesitated. "You did ask if you had done something to upset Buffy. I just assumed that you were asking why she was avoiding you."

His look was that of exasperation. "Why would I care whether she was avoiding me?"

Willow chuckled. "You Brits really do hide your feelings well." The look he had could've hurt anybody. "All I'm saying is that I know you and Buffy had something. But it's cooled off. Give her time. She still has a lot to deal with. A lot of hurt and pain. When she's ready, she'll let you know. Trust me when I say she's worth the wait."

"Ahem, well yes." Nathan's face turned bright red. "I'll just go and see if any one should need some assistance."

Willow spent the rest of the morning checking out the missing persons situation. She also managed to tap into the police department. There were no new murders. There were now thirty missing people. Ten were teenagers. From yesterdays list, three more had suddenly shown up. Again, they had really weird explanations as to their whereabouts. _At least they came back._

Buffy and Kennedy had no luck with their demon mug shot books. There weren't a whole lot of demons that left their victims skinless. Nathan had come over to see if he could help. Again, Buffy was very distant. He hadn't heard of anything like what they described. "Perhaps I'll give Giles a call later, after class," he'd said as he'd left. No news was good news, at least on the Hellmouth.

It was now four that afternoon. Kristine and Sarah were at their afternoon classes. Willow had hired three new people to help at the store. Al is twenty one and going to college. He was a little strange, an aspiring actor. Karl is twenty. He's just experiencing life as he likes to say. Alice was the important hire. She's thirty five. She had been manager of a Starbucks. Her college background was heavy with computers. The only problem she'd have is with the magics. But it did give Willow someone to leave in charge when she wasn't there.

Ally walked in, followed by Eve. She eyed the three new people wearing name tags. She made her way to where Willow was still doing the computer thing. "Newbies, huh?" Ally nodded towards the three.

"Yea, decided I needed some regular help. Too much school to work around with Sarah and Kristine. Alice is my assistant manager. She'll be in charge.." Willow looked at Eve. "When I'm needed elsewhere."

"Cool. Is that gonna give you more free time?" Ally asked. Her eyes brightening.

Willow smiled. "It should. Once I get these guys used to everything. Don't think that will take too long."

Ally nodded. "Again I say cool. Maybe you could spend a little time with me. We're having a field trip on Monday. They need adult supervision volunteers. Maybe you and Kennedy would like to come." Ally looked hopeful.

"I think that can be arranged, at least me. I'm sure Kennedy would if she's not busy. Some things have come up." Willow hoped Ally would get the hint.

"Oh. Those darn things," Ally sighed. She looked at Eve. "We were wondering if we could get a couple of mochas. Unfortunately to go. There's this big meeting Eve wants me to attend."

"Meeting?" Willow looked quizzically at Eve.

Eve smiled. "It's nothing. We just have our own little group, that's all. No drugs. No drinking. I swear. It just let's us get together and hang."

Willow nodded. "Where exactly do you hang?"

Eve pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. "Usually here. You can keep that in case you need to get a hold of Ally. She'll be back before dark. I promise." The two left, hand in hand with their mochas.

_Oh no. She's not starting with the dating thing already. Darn kids grow up so fast these days. Maybe they are just friends. Either way, it's good to see the girl so happy._

Ally truly was happy. She felt there was more to her and Eve's relationship then just friendship. _Can't read too much into. If nothing else, I still have a good friend._ The room that they were in was totally dark.

Suddenly, a blonde boy stood in the middle. He lit two torches. _He must be a high schooler. _The light lit up the faces that were circling the room. Ally looked at each one. There were all of Eve's friends. More high schoolers. And Dawn! _What the hell is she doing here? She doesn't look any too thrilled to be here. What's going on?_

Dawn caught Ally staring at her. She smiled and did a small wave. Ally returned the smile and wave. Dawn thought, _this is so not good. First they bring me here, whether I really wanted to or not. Now Ally's here as well. What is going on?_ She looked around at the rest of the group. Brian. He was obviously the leader. _He's the one that dragged me down here. There's just something not right about him. Too bad, he's really cute. Buffy wouldn't have understood that I was checking these people out. Sorry I had to lie. Now that I know something weird is going on, I'll have to tell her, especially with Ally involved._

Dawn counted twenty one teenagers, including herself. _That number sounds too specific. I wonder if these guys are up to something. I wonder if Ally knows anything. I wish I could get to her, try to find out what she knows about all this._

Brian was talking. _Better pay attention. He might let something slip._ "Friends. It is good to see such a large turn out. I'm not sure what you were told. Myself and Eve.." Eve stood and waved at the crowd. "Have gotten together to try and bridge the gap, if you will, between the dreaded high schoolers and the immature middle schoolers." There were groans and moans at his choice of words. "I know. We all hate those labels. As long as I can remember, that's the way it's always been. The older ones thinking the younger too young and the younger afraid of getting picked on." He motioned for Eve to join him. "I feel it's time that we change that way of thinking. Don't you agree?"

Eve stood by Brian's side. "I certainly do. There are a lot of things we can learn from one another. If we a willing to listen and take the time." There were laughs from some of the teenagers. _But only a select few, _Dawn thought. "If you choose to join us, it will be worth your while, I assure you."

Still more laughs rained down. Two male high schoolers got up to leave. "Wait!" Brian shouted. "Don't you want to hear why it's going to be worth your while?"

The one that looked like a linebacker shouted back, "Not if I have to keep listening to you two yammer on. Or be stuck with a bunch of punks."

_It's true,_ Dawn thought. _Most of the people here are dressed in black. Like everyone here has gone Goth. Or is an occult! What if these people are worshiping Satan or some other unknown demon. I hope this gets over soon. I need to get Ally out of here. I need to get to Buffy, like yesterday._

Brian smiled. "It's too bad you are too immature to see the good that can come out of this."

The linebacker straightened, his fists balling up. "What did you just say to me?"

Ally looked at Dawn. Both shared a look. _This is so not good, _Ally thought. _This definitely looks like big time trouble. I hope I don't have to do the slayer thing and keep these two testosterone filled neanderthals from beating each other senseless. That might be too much for Eve to handle. Seeing me beat up two puffed up men would lead to questions. Not really into sharing I'm a slayer thing. Not yet. Not until I know whether I can truly trust her._

Brian pointed at the jock. "See what I mean, my friends. His reaction is to use violence. That's what most of the younger ones would expect. You see, some of us like to use our brains, to solve our problems, to learn to live with one another. We can all get along."

The linebacker burst out laughing. "That's what wusses always say when they're afraid of a real fight. I'm so outta here. J.J. you coming."

"Damn straight," the other guy responded. "I'm with you. Who needs all this touchy feely crap." Both exited as quickly as possible.

"It's truly a shame. They don't know the rewards possible, with our continued cooperation." Brian frowned but quickly smiled again. "Those of you that are still here. Please stay. Hear what Eve and I have to offer. If you choose to not join, that is perfectly fine. We are here offering you an alternative to the Y's, the parks, the video arcades, and the malls."

"Not that those places aren't fun. Or that we don't still go there." Eve continued for Brian. "It's just that what we offer is so much different than those places. You can learn so much more here, if you are willing. We have access to a power that no one can imagine."

Again, Dawn and Ally's eyes met. Both shook their heads. Both thought _this is sounding more and more wrong._ Ally made a walking motion with her right hand. Dawn shook her head. "Not yet," she mouthed. Ally understood. _No need to draw attention, not like those two jocks did._

Brian looked at the crowd. He found a lot of blank stares. "I think we'll adjourn for today. I think we've given you a lot to think about. If you have any questions, feel free to get a hold of Eve or myself."

Most of the teenagers bolted for the door. Some remained, talking in little groups. Again, Dawn tried to make a mental note of the kids that stayed. _Those would be the ones that have already joined this whatever you want to call it. Where's Ally. Darn! Eve's already cornered her. Still, could walk by nonchalantly._

Slowly, Dawn tried to make her way towards Ally. Brian stepped in her path. Dawn had all she could do to hide a shiver that ran up her spine. She kept trying to move around him, but he kept getting in her path. "Do you mind? I'd like to go now. I have lots of homework waiting for me."

"Is that right?" Brian sounded smug. "I thought you were just in a hurry to get out of here. What's the matter? We freak you out or something?"

Dawn smiled. "Trust me when I say it'll take more than you and your friends to freak me out. You'd be surprised at some of the things I've seen in my life."

"Is that a fact?" Brian smiled. "Then why don't you want to stay?"

Dawn's smile began fading. "I thought you said there would be no pressure to join. I'd like to think about what you said. But I'd like to do it elsewhere."

Brian finally moved to the side. "By all means. Just wanted to know if you were going to give it serious thought or if you thought it was a joke like most of the others."

Dawn couldn't help but laugh. "There were funny parts. But also some good ideas. I'll see you tomorrow at school." She quickly made her way to where Ally had been talking with Eve. _Where'd she go. Darn it! I hope she didn't leave with her._

Ally poked her head around the door. Dawn saw her. Ally waved, almost frantically. Dawn quickly closed the distance to the door. She followed Ally down the long corridor they had been lead down before the meeting. There was a glass door at the end. The sun still shown brightly. After her eyes had adjusted to the light, she looked at her watch. Six thirty. _Better get home before Buffy blows a gasket,_ Dawn thought.

Ally looked up at Dawn. "What did you think of all that nonsense?"

"Just that. It was nonsense. However, I have a feeling these guys are recruiting for a reason. Obviously not what they were saying. We need to get back to the store/school. We need to get researchy, ASAP." Dawn quickened her pace, as did Ally.


	4. 4

AN Thanks a million for reading and reviewing. Much appreciation all of you that stick by me. Here's more for you.

Willow had left Alice in charge with instructions to call next door if she had any problems. They were all having a research party. Sorta. They'd order pizza from Tony's South Side Pizza. The best pizza in Cleveland.

"What exactly wigged you two out?" Buffy asked. She still wasn't liking the fact that Dawn had gone undercover on her own. "You should have told me you had suspicions. We could have been better prepared in case something had gone wrong."

"Sorry. Wasn't exactly sure what was going on. It just felt weird that the Goth set had tried to even talk to me. Not that I have a whole lot of friends." Dawn shrugged.

Willow looked at Ally. "I thought you and Eve were getting pretty close. Do you have the same wiggins about her as the rest of the group?"

Ally shrugged. "Not sure. She did want me to come. Even after I told her I wasn't sure if I was comfortable." Ally blushed a little. "She asked me to do it for her."

Kennedy looked at her. "That darn peer pressure. It can get you into trouble. I know all too well." Willow gave her a quizzical look. "We'll talk later."

Willow smiled back. _I could know every thing there is to know about her. We still have that mind connection. Some things are better kept private. No matter how much you love someone._ Her heart leapt. _I do love her. As much as I ever loved Tara. Or Oz. Am I lucky enough to have more than one soul mate?_

Nathan was talking. "I've had some strange absences in my class. They'll disappear for two days and show up with similar excuses. They were sick or on vacation with their parents. But for two days?" He looked at Willow. "Have you compiled the list of missing people?"

"Well, as of earlier, yes." She pulled out the papers she printed out. "These are the pictures of the current people missing. This groups them in three age categories." She had made a copy for each of them. "As you can see, there are ten in the high/middle school age group. Five between nineteen and twenty five. And the last five range from twenty five to thirty five."

"None over thirty five?" Nathan asked. Willow shook her head. "That could be of significance. If this trend continues. Any news on your mysterious new demon? I haven't been able to get a hold of Giles."

Kennedy answered. "We've narrowed it down to five. To me, those five look too similar. Plus, it was dark and hard to see."

"Too bad you couldn't have gotten a snap shot of the thing." Willow frowned, remembering what they had photographed. Kennedy took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Was there anything about unusual murders in the police reports?" Buffy asked.

"Not that I could find." Willow looked at some of her printouts. "I even managed to hack into the corners office. I couldn't find anything there that seemed to fit with what you found last night. There was one that died from neck rupture." She frowned. _That stupid way of explaining a vampire bite._ "Two teenagers drowned last week in Lake Erie. No one knows why they were there. The waters obviously too cold this time of year for a swim."

"You've never tried polar bear swimming, especially skinny polar bear swimming." Everyone stared at Kennedy. "What can I say? That boarding school in England was way boring."

"Good thing I keep you entertained now." Everyone turned their stares on Willow. Her face became bright red. "What can I say? Kennedy's been a good influence on me." Kennedy squeezed her hand again and mouthed "Later."

Suddenly Buffy asked, "Where's Xander?" She looked around. "I knew we were getting a lot more done than usual. He's not interrupting with his usual jokes."

"Date." Willow smiled.

"Again? Same girl?" Willow nodded. "Well, maybe someone else besides you can find someone."

The color returned to Willow's cheeks. _Is it my fault I'm simply irresistible? Or that maybe I'm lucky enough to have more than one soul mate._ She looked at Kennedy. _So different than either Tara or Oz. But yet, there's a goodness in her. The same quality Tara and Oz shared. Maybe that's why we connected so fast and easily. If you want to call that easily. Of course Tara and her mom putting us together didn't hurt any._ She sighed.

Kennedy looked at her. "Something wrong?"

Willow smiled. "Only with these unknown baddies roaming around." Kennedy gave her that are you sure look. "We'll talk later. Promise." Kennedy smiled.

Buffy interrupted their little conversation. "Do we know anything about any of the people that are in this group? You said Brian was one of the leaders. Eve is the other." Dawn nodded. "Do we have last names so that we could do a search?"

"Brian's is McHenry. Don't know Eve's. Do you Ally?" Dawn asked.

"It's Black." She shrugged at the looks. "She changed her name to Eve. Not sure why."

"I could try and tap in to the school records. See if they've been in any trouble. Do a general search on the web," Willow suggested.

"Great. That's perfect. You do that Will." Buffy looked at Ally and Dawn. "You think you two could remain undercover." Dawn rolled her eyes. "I know I gave you grief earlier. It's just now that we know, we can back you up." She looked at Ally. "Do you think Kayla would be willing to back you up? Last I knew, she still wasn't too keen on the whole slayer thing."

"I'm sure I could convince her. If I tell her the world depends on her again. She likes feeling all big and mighty." Ally sounded just a little jealous. _She has all those friends. She can't even think to be seen with me. Bitch!_

"What about Bonnie, Elizabeth, or Jennifer? Do you think any of them would be willing to aid us in our time of need?" Buffy looked at Dawn.

"Jennifer, definitely. She likes hanging out with the upper classmen. Bonnie is one of my few friends. Elizabeth kinda hangs out with the Goth set herself." Dawn sighed. "I'm sure if I explain what's going on, she'd tried to find out from some of her friends what's going on."

"Great. Sounds like the making of a plan." Buffy looked at Kennedy. "Are you up for patrolling tonight." Kennedy nodded. "Make sure you have that camera. I want to see if we can locate these guys and get a good mug shot of them this time."

Ethan Rayne sat in front of a huge statue. It was made of white pearl. The figure was that of a mermaid, or at least what appeared to be a mermaid. It had the tale of a fish and the head of a beautiful woman. There was also what appeared to be tiger claws instead of human hands and whiskers around the mouth.

"Madame Erie, I call upon you with good tidings. The chosen sacrifices are numbering fourteen at this very moment. They have held a rally. It won't be long until we have the magical number of twenty one. At that time, I will help you rise from the depths of the lake that they have so fittingly named Erie." Ethan smiled.

_Those fools didn't realize that the great sea/land demon Madame Erie was trapped under the lake. How many millions, billions of years since the glaciers made their way to form the lake itself. When she rises, nothing but those that she protects will remain._

"I make supplication to you now. Behold. The water that traps you. The heart of a pig. The skin of a human." The statue swayed and moaned. "I live to serve you and only you."

_Soon, I will have power over every living thing. Chaos will be inevitable. No one will remain standing. Not even Buffy and her followers. It's too bad Ripper's in England. That would just top it off if he were to be killed as well, the arrogant fool. He never gave the dark magics the proper chance. Now that red headed witch, she gave the dark magics a big time whirl. If only she'd really let herself go, we could have so much in common. We could rule the world together. But she has chosen peace and good. How boring for her. Except when I stir things up a little._

The statue shook as it literally devoured the sacrifices Ethan had left. "More," it moaned.

"Don't worry my Queen. I will give you all you can handle until I'm able to release you. Then you can give me the power I seek."

"Kennedy, there are too many of them!" Buffy shouted. Indeed, there were six of the demons they'd faced the other night. "We need backup."

Kennedy was busy hacking one of the orange things. Two more were coming from behind. "Retreat. Sounds like a plan to me." She turned and swung her sword at the two. They hesitated for a moment. Just long enough for her to dart between them. Buffy was on her back as two more came after her. Kennedy deftly sliced one's head clean off. The other stopped going for Buffy. "What? Did I get too close for comfort?" The demon grabbed at her but fell instead. While he was down, she leaped frogged over him landing next to Buffy.

"Cool moves. But let's get out of here. Alive."

"One sec." Kennedy fished the camera out of her blue jean coat pocket. "Say cheese!" One click. "We're outta here."

Both ran as fast as they could. The remaining four demons followed closely behind. Both Kennedy and Buffy wove between headstones and trees, trying to lose the creeps. They had no such luck. The demons were still on their tails.

"Gotta speed it up," Kennedy shouted at Buffy. Buffy nodded. That's when the gate to the cemetery appeared. As did Kennedy's motorcycle. Kennedy reached it first. In one quick motion, she hopped on and had the motor running. "Get on now."

Buffy leapt the last few feet. She lay across the back seat holding on for dear life as Kennedy squealed the tires. "They're still coming. Keep going."

"You just hold on. There's a couple sharp corners coming up. I don't want to get it from Willow if I lose her best friend." Kennedy gunned the motor even more. Around the first corner, Buffy almost fell off. Kennedy grabbed her with her left hand. "This is a little awkward. Are they still behind us?"

Buffy looked the best she could. "I think it's safe to stop. At least long enough to let me sit on this thing."

Kennedy pulled over under a street lamp. "Don't see anyone or anything."

"Good. Let's get home before that changes." Buffy wrapped her arms around Kennedy. Kennedy squealed tires again. "This always feels kinda strange."

"What? You having to hold on to me?" Kennedy asked.

"Well, yeah, sorta."

"Remember what I said the other day." Kennedy smiled. "Willow is my only type now. Although, before Willow, this is how I'd get girls to hang on to me."

Buffy laughed. "You are something."

"Thank you for the compliment."

It was just after midnight when the motorcycle roared into the driveway. This time Willow was up and waiting. She had the front door open before Kennedy could turn the motor off.

"Computers on. If you were able to come up with anything." She looked at her girlfriend. "You definitely found them."

"How.." Kennedy started then looked at her brand new blue jean jacket. "I hope yellow blood comes out in the wash better than red blood." She went down to the basement to soak her jacket.

"Here you go Will. Courtesy of Kennedy. She sliced up two outta the six that had us out numbered and still managed with the pics." She looked at the stack of papers beside the computer. "Anything new?"

"Not really. Just Brian and Eve's transcripts. Nothing useful. Average students. No trouble." Willow shrugged. "Couldn't find anything on the net. Doesn't mean anything though."

Buffy nodded. "Well, let's hope that at least we got a good picture of these baddies. Not really looking to go up against them without reenforcements. Think I'm gonna need all the girls on this one. They're just too strong and powerful."

"Maybe I could come up with some type of spell to help." Willow frowned as she downloaded the image from the camera. "Not sure what spell though." It took a second for the image to become clear. "Is that your guy?"

Kennedy came up behind them. "Wow. I'm a better photographer than I thought. Can you print that?"

"Easy as pie. Now we can go back over the mug shots in the morning. By the way, I hired another woman. She's gonna work weekends and be there when Alice can't. Names A.J. She's quite the computer expert." Willow smiled. "If these guys turn out trustworthy, we can spend a little more alone time. Or time with Ally."

"I'd like that Red. So, we meeting at the store in the morning?" Kennedy asked. Buffy nodded. "See you then."

Buffy took that as her cue to leave. "Later guys."

Kennedy watched as Willow printed out more copies of the demon. "Almost finished?" She asked impatiently.

Willow turned and looked at her. "That's right. We said we would talk later."

"Is that what you call it now?" Kennedy smiled.

"We're not gonna talk?" Willow frowned.

"You mean about my family." Kennedy frowned as well.

"Well, yeah, eventually. But I was gonna tell you about earlier, when you asked if there was something wrong." Willow smiled. "Let's get ready for bed."

The two made their way to the bedroom. Before long, they were lying next to each other. Kennedy kissed her neck. "So what's the what?"

"I just was feeling a little guilty."

Kennedy looked surprised. "Why?"

Willow smiled. "Because, I think I've had the best luck in love. I mean of Xander, Buffy, Giles, and Dawn. Oz was great. Tara was amazing. And you." She looked deep into Kennedy's eyes. "You are hard to explain. You are so different, yet you are exactly what I want and need."

Kennedy smiled. "I'm undescribably good."

"The best I've ever known. I don't ever want to lose you. You're my life now. That's why, when it's not so late, and we're not facing yet more demons than we can handle, I want the two of us to sit down and talk. Really talk. About who we think we are to the other person. And what made us who we are."

"You want to know every last detail about me." Kennedy looked deeply into Willow's eyes. "You don't think we don't know each other right now?"

"We know each other very well. I'm talking the little things. I want to know you and you me." She laughed. "We've got a life time to figure each other out. I'm in no hurry." She turned and kissed Kennedy.

It was noon the next day. Nathan, Buffy, Willow, Kennedy, and Xander were at the training school. Alice was showing A.J. the ropes at the store. They had filled Xander in on the happenings. All were looking at the printout of the demons.

"So, this is our scary new monster of the week," Xander joked.

Buffy gave him a serious look. "These guys are definitely tougher than your usual demon."

"I'll say," Nathan said. "They are called Denard. The good news is that they are vegetarians. The bad news is that they hate humans. Their goal is to rid the earth of every single one."

"These guys are just a barrel full of laughs." Xander shook his head.

"Indeed," Nathan continued. "That's only part of their story. To hide from humans, they assume human forms. They select victims that are their size. Kill them. And take their skins. Leaving behind a skinless corpse." He read further in the book. "Apparently it takes two days for the skins to be prepared." He read more. "Oh, my. This is quite interesting."

"What?" Buffy asked. "You gonna keep us in suspense?"

"I'm sorry." He smiled at her. "It seems that they have a process wherein the treated skin retains the memory of the person it belonged to."

Xander looked confused. "In other words, it knows what the person knew." Willow explained for him.

"Oh! So it's like it can download the humans memory into it's own." Xander smiled at the surprised look on Willow's face. "Hey, hang around enough computer geeks, and you pick things up."

"So now we know who they are and what they're up to." Kennedy looked at Nathan. "Do we know how to kill them or at least how to find them?"

"I'm afraid this volume doesn't cover that. And I'm afraid the other books we have here aren't going to be of much use." He sighed. "I'll have to give Mr. Giles another ring. See if the council can help us out."

Buffy smiled. "Never thought I'd be going to the watcher's council for help again."

Willow smiled, "But with Giles in charge, we know we'll get some actual help. Unless he's under some spell or duress of a baddie or he's been hurt or.." Kennedy walked over and kissed her. "Babbling again?" Kennedy nodded. "Weird, I'm not even nervous."

"Something else up Will?" Xander looked at his best friend.

"Not sensing anything at the.." She stopped. "There's someone at the door. Someone we know."

"What? There hasn't even been a .." Xander was interrupted by a pounding on the door. "I'll get it."

All eyes were on the door as Xander opened it. It was Oz. "Hey."

Willow took a deep breath. Kennedy looked at her. Buffy came and stood behind her. Oz walked over to Willow.

"Oz? It's been a long time. How'd you find us in Cleveland?" Xander asked.

"Didn't know. Here on business, sorta. I could sense Willow was here." Oz kept his gaze on Willow.

_So this is Oz,_ Kennedy thought._Willow's first love. Wow. This is going to be interesting. Even more interesting than dealing with Tara. At least she wasn't coming back any time soon. Here he is in the flesh._

"You busy right now?" Oz asked Willow.

"Well, we were doing our usual demon research. New baddie in town. Cleveland's on a Hellmouth too." Willow absently put her hand on Kennedy's shoulder.

"Life on a Hellmouth." Oz did one of his half smiles. "I remember well."

Willow turned to Kennedy. "I'll be right back." She leaned in and kissed her on the neck. She whispered, "I just want to see what he wants. Maybe something is up." Kennedy took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Tell me what I miss."


	5. 5

AN Thanks as always to my loyal reviewers. Had one ask about Oz. Hope this doesn't disappoint anyone. I really liked it. Anyways, enjoy and as always thanks for reading.

Oz had a van waiting in the parking lot. "Here O.K. to talk?"

"Just like when you left Sunnydale. We said goodbye in your van." Willow's voice was small.

Oz actually smiled. "I almost forgot." They both got in. "Look. I just wanted you to know."

Willow smiled. "You're married!"

Oz frowned. "How did you know?"

Willow shrugged. "I guess I still know you pretty well. How long?"

"About a year. She knows about the whole wolf thing and how I keep my cool." Oz paused for a moment. "I met her while I was learning how to keep my cool. She helped. Her name's Jinan. She's a Kaohsiung demon."

Willow looked at Oz. "That's so weird. I mean, I kinda discovered who I was while you were gone. And I found Tara. You met her while you were away. Maybe things were meant to work out the way they did." Willow thought for a moment. "She helped you learn to keep your cool?"

"Yea, she was looking for answers of her own." Oz looked away. "She's a fire demon. She has both human and demon forms. Jinan has learned to control the demon part of herself, like I have the wolf."

"Did you hit it off then?"

"Sorta." Oz looked deep into Willow's eyes. "I just wasn't over you. Not that I will ever truly be over you. She made it clear that if I ever was."

Willow laughed a small laugh. "I know the feeling. When I met Tara, it was wow. But you were still in my heart. Even though I realized I wasn't necessarily physically attracted to you, I still loved you. It was hard. And now there's Kennedy."

"Is that who you're with now?" Oz looked quizzically at her. "I thought you and Tara were in love. Big time love."

Willow's eyes got sad for a moment. "I'll always love Tara. She was killed over a year and a half ago. I've only been with Kennedy for about eight months."

"Sorry. Didn't know."

"How could you?" Willow's smile returned. "Things happened so fast with Kennedy. She's the first person who truly aggressively pursued me. You and I kept meeting by chance. Tara and I happened to be in the same wicca group." Willow shrugged. "It was all so new, and soon after Tara's death. I tried hard to resist. She's just. There's something about her that, I don't know. It's hard to put into words. I think we're going to be together forever."

"I wish you all the best."

Willow eyed him. "Why did you really come here? Did you need some type of closure? By the way, Sunnydale doesn't exist anymore. There's just a huge crater."

"Huh, interesting." Oz thought for a moment. "I think I needed to see if you were as happy as I am. You sound even happier."

Willow smiled. "Just like when I tried to explain about Tara, I can't really. It's like I discovered the real me. I'm simply happy."

"Cool."

Willow got out without saying another word. She watched as Oz drove out of sight. _That was truly weird. He's one of the last people I thought I'd ever see in Cleveland._ She walked back to the school. Inside, no one was talking. Xander had left for work. Nathan was looking at more books. Buffy was working at the computer. Willow couldn't see Kennedy anywhere. _Not a good sign, _she thought.

Buffy looked up from the computer. "Everything O.K.?"

Willow nodded. "Yea. He just wanted to tell me he's married now. And to see if I was still happy."

Buffy smiled, "Are you?"

Willow sighed. "If Kennedy's still talking to me. I am." She looked around. "She in the back, working out?"

Buffy nodded. "Said she needed to work off a little stress."

Willow looked at Buffy. "I'd better go talk to her."

Willow made her way into the training area. Kennedy was really working out her frustrations on a punching duffel. Willow couldn't even see her hands, they were moving so fast. _So not a good sign. Hope she's willing to talk._

Kennedy saw Willow watching her. She let one more jab fly before she sat down on the bench by the door. "So, wolf boy want anything important?"

Willow couldn't help smiling at the nickname. _Just like Xander calling Angel dead boy when he was so jealous of him._ "Nothing much. Just to tell me he's now happily married. And to see if I was still happy."

Kennedy looked up at her girl. "Are you sure that's all it was?"

Willow shook her head. "Even if it was more, I made it perfectly clear I'm very, very happy with you. No one could ever take your place. Not in my heart, nor my soul."

"Really?"

"Truly and really. Wasn't it you that said I was your way." Kennedy smiled. "Well guess what, Ancla, you're my way. For now and forever."

Dawn had been avoiding Brian all day. _Yes, I want to continue undercover. I just don't want to have to hang out with the jerk._ She was sitting in fourth period history class. Brian was sitting two rows over. He kept staring at her. _He wants to know if I've decided. Maybe this isn't such a good idea._

The bell rang. All the students herded towards the door. Except for Dawn and Brian. Brian took his time, putting his books in his backpack. Dawn did the same, waiting for him to make the first move.

"So, Summers, have you thought anymore about the meeting?" His smile was so smug.

"I've given it a lot of thought, actually." Dawn slowly made her way toward the door. "Are there going to be anymore meetings? Maybe if I find out more, I'd be even more interested than I am now. And I might have some friends interested as well."

Brian's smile grew even bigger. "Well, tomorrow at five. Same time, same place. If you and your friends are up to it." Brian turned to go the opposite way. "I hope your friends are seriously interested. The more the merrier." Brian turned quickly to go.

Dawn stared after him for a moment. _Smug, arrogant ass, _she thought. _I wonder if he really thinks he's all that. How sad for him if he does._ Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted both Bonnie and Elizabeth walking down the hall together. _Them, together? A little unusual, but it works._

"Hey, guys! Wait up a sec." Both Elizabeth and Bonnie stopped and turned towards Dawn. "Don't want to make you late for class, but we need to talk. Don't know if you've been told, but there's big trouble a brewin. We're gonna need all the help we can get."

The two girls looked at each other. "Do you want to talk here, or should we meet at the training school after school?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at the many teenagers milling around the three.

"You're right. Probably not a good thing to talk about here in the halls. Do either of you see Jennifer at all?" Dawn asked.

"She tries to hang with us, but I haven't seen her today. Have you?" Bonnie asked Elizabeth. She shook her head. "Do you need her too?"

"Wouldn't hurt. By what Buffy and Kennedy said, we're gonna need all the help we can get. If you see Jennifer, tell her to meet us." Dawn waved and all three hurried off to class.

Ally sat in front of the class. Kayla sat in back with her friends. _She really does think she's better than everyone. Calm. Remember, we need her to fight these new baddies._ Ally looked over her shoulder. Selma, Kayla's best friend, pointed right at her and started to laugh. Kayla hesitated, but joined in with her. _Talking to her is so not going to be fun._

"Class," Mrs. Stine said from behind her desk. "Please find your assigned lab partners. We are going to be doing the experiment on page thirty two."

_This is it._ By some twist of fate, Ally and Kayla had been assigned as partners. _Maybe there is such a thing as fate. Since I need to talk to her, like yesterday._ Ally waved at Kayla to come up front. Kayla made a comment to Selma and slowly made her way to join Ally.

Ally saw the expression on her face as she sat next to her. "Sorry to have to torture you with my presence, but there is something besides school we need to talk about."

Kayla looked Ally up and down. "What would we possibly have to say to each other, besides anything school related."

Ally leaned in closer and whispered, "Slayer stuff. Saving the world stuff."

"Oh." Kayla actually smiled for a moment.

_Told Buffy she'd go for the big hero thing. Conceded little witch. No offense, Willow._ Ally smiled as well. "Not really something we can discuss now, but meet the gang after school at the training school," Ally whispered yet again.

"Girls, you're losing valuable experiment time. If you don't finish before class, I will be forced to give you an incomplete." Mrs. Stine looked sternly at the two. "Am I making my self perfectly clear?"

"Crystal." Ally nodded. She mouthed to Kayla, "Later."

Kayla nodded.

Their group numbered close to fifty. More and more were arriving every day. To anyone but them, they all looked alike. You couldn't tell a female from a male. All were orange fur and claws. There was one that stood out. He was almost seven feet tall. When he spoke, every one paid attention. Everyone was paying attention now.

"We miscalculated, not knowing that this is where the slayers are headquartered. Only a slight disadvantage for us. As we proved last night, we can take them out. With very little casualties."

A very short one came forward. "Begging your pardon, but do you really call losing two of our six comrades little?"

A great big boom of a laugh escaped from his huge mouth. "They were lucky. Did not Ihana tell you that they were on the run? That it was only pure luck that they killed any of our brethren. We are still on pace for total world domination. No stupid humans to get in our way. Not even those supposed super hero types."

One of the few obviously female ones came forward. "Sir, not to interrupt, but I have word that another force is brewing, besides us."

"Of course. We're on a Hellmouth. There are always going to be some type of vibe."

She swallowed. "But sir, there is a report that a human is trying to resurrect Madame Erie." She whispered the name.

"What!" The walls shook with the furry of his cry. "You dare even say the unspeakable's name?" he thundered.

She crept backward. "Sir, I only wanted to tell you what I heard. If it's true..."

"If it's true, our most hated enemy will be released. This cannot happen." He looked out at his many followers. "Go. Tonight. Find out from all and any sources you can. If this is true, we may have to prepare for the ultimate battle. Forget about the slayers. They are truly weak compared to the unspeakable one. We must find out who's trying to raise her. She is the one that concerns us now."


	6. 6

AN Thanks again for the nice reviews. I appreciate it. I hope this keeps up to your standards. Just to let you know, almost to the halfway point. Love you guys to death!!

Almost like clockwork, everyone was at the school at four. Buffy and Kennedy were holding a self defense class in back. Willow had left Alice in charge. Xander was still at work.

Willow looked at all the slayers. There was a new slayer in the crowd. She'd arrived that afternoon. "Since neither Buffy or Kennedy are available at the moment..." She looked at Nathan. He nodded his approval. "I'll kinda let everyone know what's the what." She smiled. "First, I'd like to introduce Angela. She's twenty two. She just got here today, obviously. She works at the college library."

Everyone said their heys. "Now, to get right down to it. Dawn and Ally know the sitch. Sorry to throw all this at you, Angela, but you'll find that the life of a slayer kinda works that way. Our new baddies are called Denards. They really don't like humans. They are super strong. They kill people to get their skins."

"Hold on. Time out. Are you saying something might go after me for my skin?" Kayla was wigging.

"Well, everyone is so jealous of your looks. Why not demons too?" Ally smiled as Kayla scowled at her.

"Girls!" Willow shouted. "We're on the same side here. Humans good. Demons bad, remember?"

"Sorry." Ally stared at the table.

Willow nodded. "Good. We don't know if there's any connection, but there's this weird group at both the high school and middle school. Most of them dress in black. Kinda Goth. Not that that means they're evil. Just. You tell them Dawn."

"Oh." Dawn's face turned a little red as all eyes turned toward her. "Well, it's just a vibe that Ally and I got. We were kinda forced to go to their last meeting. It was some hogwash about bridging the gap between middle schoolers and high schoolers. It just gave me the wiggins."

Kayla sighed. "That's the big emergency. That's the reason I was dragged down here. Because there's some group of Martin Luther King Jr. wannabes. Give me a break."

"Kayla, in the world of a slayer, even small things can lead to big things." Willow tried to be patient with the girl. Ally had told her how much better she thought she was. She was seeing it for herself now. "To tell a short version of a long story for point, during our first year of college, Buffy, Xander, and me grew apart. We didn't realize until it was almost too late. If we had kept letting the little things build up, we never would have defeated the big bad in the end. We were lucky to have stayed together."

"Whatever. I still think it's far fetched that some demons are in a secret group, plotting to steal our skins and kills us all." Kayla said rolling her eyes.

Ally snapped, "Fine. Let the rest of us do the work we were chosen for. You just go along with your friends. After all, the world revolves around what they say and do. Heaven forbid you actually think for your self." Willow started to interrupt. Ally held up her hand. "Sorry. Off topic." She looked intently at Kayla. "After what you witnessed and did just a few weeks ago, you can still sit there and say that it's far fetched to have demons coming after us?"

Kayla finally relented. "Fine. O.K. Whatever. I get your point. What are we supposed to do about all this?"

"Well.." Willow looked at Nathan.

"We would like Dawn and Ally to continue their undercover stint that they have started. But we'd like Elizabeth, Bonnie, Kayla, and Jennifer to act as backup. The rest of you would help with the patrolling. The more, the better."

Willow looked at the group. "Where is Jennifer? Didn't any of you talk to her today?"

Bonnie and Elizabeth shook their heads. Dawn added, "I haven't seen her in two days."

"Two days." Nathan's voice had a worried edge Willow hadn't heard before.

"O my gosh! You don't think." Willow found all eyes staring at her. "Well, it's just that it takes two days for the Denard to treat their skin. I'm gonna check the school records and call her parents."

Dawn looked at the clock. "The five of us better get moving. It's almost showtime."

While the five undercover girls sat through the same speeches as the day before, Buffy, Kennedy, Sarah, Kristine, and Angela were patrolling. They were in what seemed to be both vamps and the Denards favorite cemetery, Erie Street Cemetery. So far, they'd only come across one vamp. Angela had been a little creeped out by the whole experience.

Buffy and Kennedy had the girls near the McHenry mausoleum. It's where they'd come across the Darnard's both times. Suddenly, from above, it was raining Darnard. Eleven of them jumped from the top of the mausoleum. They were outnumbered, eleven to five.

"Hey Buff!" Kennedy shouted as she tried to get two of the Darnards off her. "I'm thinking this wasn't such a good idea."

One of the two clawed through the arm her jean jacket drawing blood. "Damn it! Mom and dad aren't going to like seeing the clothing expense account a slayer has."

"Tell me about it." Buffy had her own blood dripping from her left ear where one punch had connected a little too solidly. "I wish I knew how mom had gotten all those stains out of my clothes." Buffy bucked, managing to free herself from the two attacking her.

Angela was backed against the mausoleum. Only one was after her. She seemed to freeze. "What the hell is going on!" she shouted as she ducked the right claw of the demon.

"It's called being a slayer. Sorry. Welcome to the clu..." Buffy's last word was cut off as she was hit in the back of the head.

Sarah and Kristine weren't fairing much better. Both were on their backs as the remaining four bared down on them. "Hey, Kris. If we don't live, you can blow off that English paper you were bitching about."

"I'd rather live and blow it off." Kris yelled back.

Suddenly, there was a green, glowing mist in the cemetery. The Darnard all stopped what they were doing. Buffy heard one of the creeps say, "I can't see a thing. It's like pitch black. Can any of you see anything?" She heard a chorus of no's.

All the slayers looked at each other. They could see each other perfectly. Buffy put her hand to her mouth indicating for them all to be quiet. Everyone nodded. She then made a walking motion. All five slayers slowly and quietly made their way to the entrance of the cemetery. Waiting and smiling big was Willow.

"Will, not that I'm not truly and eternally grateful, but why are you here?" Buffy asked.

"I suggest we get out of here and regroup. Then I can explain." They all followed Willow to where she had parked her Tracker. "Kennedy, you might want to coast for a little on your motorcycle. Less noise." Kennedy nodded. "Let's all meet back at the school. Giles sent us some useful information. As you can see."

The meeting had ended hours ago. Dawn and Ally were waiting at the school for the rest to arrive. Brian and Eve were still in the meeting place. No one was with them. They were taking care of the torches.

"Do we have a confirmed twenty one?" a voice shot through the darkness.

Both Eve and Brian jumped. Brian responded first. "Your liege, we did not expect you."

Eve bowed her head. "We now have a confirmed eighteen. However, two brought three more candidates. If they check out, we will have twenty one pledged by the end of the week." Her voice held reverence.

Ethan stepped from the shadows he had been lurking in. "Excellent. The Bringer will be very pleased to hear of the progress. She grows more impatient every day." Ethan's face grew evil. "I've got my ways of supplicating her. But those shall only last so long. Are you sure you will be able to keep yourself secret from the slayers?"

Eve looked up at Ethan with a smile. "There are no slayers among the group. We have used the spell you gave us to detect them. These are only weak, pathetic children who seek to be more than they are." She managed to keep in her laugh.

Brian smiled his smug smile. "I'm certain these are the final three. None seem too bright. It will be easy to destroy them."

Ethan's smile faded a little. "There's one lesson you should learn. Never underestimate your opponents, or prey. I did that on a few occasions. It nearly cost me my freedom and my life." _Those damn initiative soldiers. They tried to keep me reined in. I showed them. I'd like to see the look on that arrogant bastard's face now. Ripper. In all his glory watching those soldiers cart me off. Surprise old man. Ethan's back. And worshiping chaos again._

The two lackeys looked at Ethan. He had been quiet for several minutes. Finally, he noticed them staring. "Go. Continue to recruit those that will make proper sacrifices. Only, be careful of the slayers. Not only are they super humans, they are super smart. Especially that Buffy Summers. She has powerful friends. The kind that are always ruining my plans." He thought about the many times that Buffy and her friends had foiled his plans, the last nearly costing him his freedom for good. _They will not get in my way this time. I know how they operate._

The two nodded and silently left the room. _Now it's almost time. There isn't much standing in my way. If I can only keep Buffy, and especially that witch friend of hers from finding out, there'll be no stopping me. I will destroy the world. At least it won't look like it does now, not when I'm through._

All the current slayers, Xander, Willow, Dawn, and Nathan were gathered at the school. Willow was attending to Kennedy's injuries. Nathan was doing the same for Buffy.

"So, Will?" Buffy flinched as Nathan tried to clean the dried blood from her smashed ear.

"Terribly sorry. I am trying to be gentle." Nathan frowned, but continued to clean her wound.

Buffy smiled. "You're doing great." Her cheeks flushed a little. "Ahem, as I was about to ask, Will, what info did Giles send to us?"

Willow was concentrating on Kennedy's arm. Even though it was a couple months ago, there were still some marks of where the M'kur demon had clawed her deeply. _Almost lost you. If we hadn't gotten you to the hospital in time.._

Willow looked up to find Kennedy staring deep into her eyes. _I know what you're thinking. A little to close for comfort. We need to concentrate on the now. Figure out how to take out all these Denards. We can talk later. Besides, it's just a scratch. Buffy needs you right now._

Buffy was staring at Willow. "Will? Did you hear me?"

"Sorry, Buffy. My mind wandered." Buffy nodded, understanding what Willow was going through. "O.K. Here's what we got." Willow still was taking her time with Kennedy's arm. "That green mist thingy I did. It kinda blinds the Denards."

"Well, that gives us a huge advantage." Xander smiled.

"Only problem is, it only last for a few minutes." Nathan had finished taking care of Buffy's ear. He had taken a seat at the far end of the research table.

Dawn asked, "Is there any way you can charge up the spell?"

Willow shook her head. "Not that I can see. Giles has the coven working on it as well."

"Coven?" Angela asked. She still wasn't too keen on this slayer thing.

"Sorry, forgot to tell you." Willow smiled. "There's a group of witches in England. They helped me through some things. Now they help us when we need the help and also keep an eye out for any bad guy activity."

"Is this stuff all for real?" Angela asked.

"Fraid so." Xander smiled at her. _She's kinda cute. Maybe since it obviously isn't gonna work out with Sheila we could. Xander Harris, another slayer?_ "If you want, tomorrow after work, if there isn't any big evil brewing, I can give you a low down on the life of a slayer."

Angela smiled back. "That would be nice. It seems I've missed out on a lot of things."

"Not that this isn't all great, but we do need to concentrate on what Willow found out." Buffy looked pleadingly at her best friend. "Anything really helpful?"

"Well, there might be a spell that I can come up with. Actually it would be more like a potion, cause you'd have to drink it and it would be all liquidy and it would be sorta like a protection spell." Everyone was staring at her. She was now sitting next to Kennedy, holding her hand. "Was I babbling again?"

"I've known you all my life, Will, and I'm not sure what you just said." Xander teased.

Willow laughed a small laugh. "Sorry. I'll try for less babbly, more coherent. What I was trying to say, there is this spell for a potion. It's supposed to protect anyone who's drank it from being skinned. It won't keep them from killing you, but.."

"But at least we'd get to keep our skins." Xander smiled again.

"Right. I'm also thinking that the Denards would be able to sense if you've drank it. So unless they just want to kill you, which they do, because we're human." Willow frowned.

"You're right," Nathan spoke up. "Even if they can sense it, the Denard want total elimination of the human race. Still, it would be a good idea to whip up a batch of this potion."

"Why exactly?" Buffy asked.

"Because, we would then know that the Denard couldn't take on one of us," Nathan continued.

Xander interrupted. "So they couldn't go all undercover with us. Be like secret agents in our midst, but we wouldn't know cause the person would act and look the same."

"Precisely." Nathan looked at all the slayers. "Speaking of possibly going undercover spy on us, where exactly is Jennifer?"

"Oh! Oh! I forget to tell everyone." Willow got excited. "I talked to her dad. She's in Phoenix with her mom. Unfortunately her grandma's not doing so well. But, she may be back Sunday. He said that last time they talked, she was getting better."

"Are you sure that's where she really is?" Nathan asked suspiciously.

"She's been there all week. We just didn't notice she was gone." Willow sounded sad.

"Hey, Red. We can't notice everything. We have lives of our own." Kennedy squeezed her hand. "Besides, we haven't had any regular training sessions with the girls. Not since the Catherine showdown."

"True. I still feel bad for not noticing her gone." Willow smiled sheepishly.

Angela looked at everyone. "O.K. A little lost here. Who is Catherine and why did you have a showdown with her?"

Xander quickly said, "I can fill you in. Just gotta try to remember everything."

Buffy said, "I think it's time we got back to training. We need to learn some more moves to take on the Denard. Plus, Angela's never had any training. Nathan, would you care to help Kennedy and me with the girls?"

Nathan nodded. "It would be a pleasure."

"Any more info on the Denard? Weaknesses? Hair removal tonics? Anything Will?" Buffy asked.

"Pretty much only what we knew. They are strong. Even stronger than slayers." Willow shrugged.

"That much is obvious." Kennedy felt her left arm.

"Giles is still working on it. And I thought I might try doing some sorta spell. Something to reveal their nature." Willow grinned at the prospect of a spell.

"You still all right with the magics, Will?" Xander asked.

"I think I can manage. Always gotta be careful. Kennedy can always help. She can keep me anchored." The two exchanged evil glances. Willow looked at the clock. "Geeze! It's past eleven. Some of us have school, others work. I think we need to call it a night."


	7. 7

An Thanks for the reviews. Welcome to my newer ones. Always appreciate it! Makes the writing worth it. Love my cookies peoples. Anyways, still a lot ahead in this story. Hope you like it.

Even though it had been less than a week, Willow already trusted her new employees. She'd done a thorough background check, as well as a spell that would indicate any deception on their part. It was a good thing. She and Kennedy needed to do a couple spells together. Somewhere where they couldn't be disturbed.

"You're sure Buffy doesn't need your help with any of the training?" Willow asked for the fifth time that morning.

"I told you, Nathan is there helping her. They're giving Angela a crash course on fighting techniques." Kennedy looked across the dining room table at her red head. "You almost sound as if you don't want to be around me. Or do the spells."

Willow looked up from the paper she was going over. "What? Not be alone with you? I always want that." She smiled brightly. "It's just with these nearly unbeatable baddies roaming around.." she hesitated. "I just thought that they could use an expert to show them how to kick the Denard's ass. After all, you're the only one to actually kill any of these guys."

"True. But I don't like to brag." Willow raised an eyebrow. "O.K., I love to brag. Especially about you." Kennedy got up and walked over to Willow. She gave her a gentle kiss on the neck. "After all, it was you that kicked both Amy's and Catherine's ass. Wasn't it?"

"With you're help, yeah." Willow took her hand in hers. "You give me the strength to face anyone." They looked at each other for a few more minutes. "Guess we should get the show on the road. I thought I'd try the seeing about their nature spell first. Or origin. Or hiding place. Or ..."

Kennedy bent down to kiss her on the lips. "I think you babble on purpose."

"What? Why would I do that?" Willow asked all innocent like.

"It's your way of getting me to kiss you." Kennedy smiled. "You know, I'd kiss you any time or place. All you'd have to do is give me a signal, like blinking."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Although, blinking would work for me." There was another moment of longing between them. "First, let's try this spell. That potion thing is a little more complicated than I let on last night. I'm not sure how comfortable I am with it. Don't want to be hurting anyone."

"So we'll hold off till you've studied it more. This other spell, is it too complicated?" Kennedy asked.

Willow shook her head. "Not too. Still, gonna need your assistance."

"I'm here to serve." Kennedy had her wicked smile on.

"I'll remember that later. And take full advantage of it." Willow smiled her own evil smile. "No circle of salt. No pentagram. Just the two of us holding hands."

"Is that something else we can take advantage of later?" Kennedy asked.

"Stop tempting me. We do have big bad evil around." Willow looked as Kennedy raised an eyebrow. "Shall we begin?" Kennedy nodded, giving in to what she knew they had to do. _Not what we want to do,_she thought.

They made their way into the living room. Willow had placed several large pillows on the floor. Kennedy shot her a look. "Thought we could be comfy this way." They sat across from one another. They took each others hands.

"We call on Alicia, Goddess of knowledge. Knowledge of demons and things that aren't always right. Please grant us the answers we seek. Without your divine interventions, the human race you hold so dear, may not stand a chance. The ones who seek to end the human race are the Denard."

There was a rumble throughout the house. The chandelier in the dining room swayed back and forth. The ceiling fan above them began to spin on its own. The lights flickered on and off.

A gentle woman's voice broke through the rumbling. "My children, I am glad you have come to seek my council. The Denard are indeed one of the worst. They have no regard for humans. They have no regard for anyone but themselves. You come seeking answers on how to destroy them?"

Willow cautiously responded, "we would prefer to preserve life. Even those that would destroy us. Unfortunately, it has happened before that there was no other way than to end lives. If there is another way, please tell us. If not, please tell us how to proceed."

The rumbling had ceased. However, the lights still flickered. The chandelier continued to shake, as did the fan spin. There was a long silence. "The best way to defeat the Denard is by using the strengthening spell. However, there are some very major side affects. Besides, it will only give you the added strength. You would need the fighting skill to go with it. I sense a slayer among you. One slayer is not enough."

Again, Willow was cautious. "There are now many slayers in the world. Right now, there are nine in our fold. More may be on their way. More could be sent for, if needed."

"Ah, you are the witch who cast that most powerful spell. I should have sensed it. It is not necessarily a question of number. It is a question of knowing how to defeat them. If you can control the strengthening spell, I would suggest you use the Goroth. It is a special sword."

There was a pause. Then a light surged between both Willow and Kennedy. It passed through every single cell in their bodies. "Forgive the intrusion. I wanted to see what you two knew. Your knowledge is vast. Believe it or not, witch, your lover already has a Goroth. She knows where to find more. As does your watcher friend, Giles. Seek out all knowledge you can and you shall defeat your enemies. Beware. The Denard are not your only enemies that I see at this time. I believe someone from your past is trying to seek out chaos. Go. Save the human race for me. I shall reward you well."

A wind burst throughout the house, leaving a mess in its wake. Both women fell to the floor. The mind probe had taken a lot out of them. They layed there looking into each others eyes.

Willow was the first to speak. "Guess it was a really good idea, these pillows." She tried to smile. She was still too weak.

"I'm wondering about how to get those swords. And who this old friend is. Who wants chaos?" Kennedy managed.

"Too tired to think. Hope Alice is handling the store all right. Not thinking either of us is making it in today."

Willow and Kennedy had fallen asleep. The spell, though not to complicated, had taken a lot out of them because of the probe that Goddess Alicia had done. Willow was in one of her dream states that often came after doing spells. The kind that wasn't necessarily pleasant.

Willow was able to walk through things. She had on a really revealing outfit. _I remember this! I became a ghost! Ethan!_ In an instant, she was with Giles as they confronted Ethan. Giles hadn't told them much about him. _I remember the fun of trying to explain to Buffy she was a slayer. Xander went all gung ho on me._

Now Willow was trying to help figure out how to get the demon Eyghon out of Jenny Calendar. _I was the one who thought of using Angel. Had to come up with it, because Eyghon was after both Ethan and Giles._

Willow was now at The Bronze. There were a lot of adults acting like children. _I remember this. There's my doctor. They were going to sacrifice those babies. Ethan made the adults act like kids. More chaos._

Willow and Tara were alone. Doing one of their first spells together. _Trying to float a rose! Boy, did Ethan screw that one up too! It was weird to think of Giles as a demon. Glad the initiative took care of him._

A voice she didn't recognize shattered her dreams. "Are you so sure they did take care of him?" it asked. "Remember, Ethan's a resourceful sorcerer. He could very easily have gotten away. Especially after the initiative was disbanded."

Dream Willow looked around. There was nothing but darkness. "Who's there? Not that I'm not appreciating the info. I do get it. Ethan's back. And not in a good way."

"It's sad you don't remember me. You and me and Xander were close. Before Buffy came along."

"Jesse?" a bewildered dream Willow asked.

"Been a long time. Sorry I haven't visited before now. My soul was in limbo for a while. When Xander freed it by killing the demon inside me, I wasn't sure where to go. It took me six long years to decide. I help those that have lost their way. Or those that I cared for in life."

"Thank you. I appreciate that. We fight evil every day. We can use all the help we can get." Dream Willow stared into the darkness. "Are you the one that gave me the remembrance about Ethan? Is there anything else you can share?"

"I've shared all that I know at this time. If I should learn more, I will come to you again. I will always be watching out for you and Xander. Always."

Willow's eyes opened with a jerk. Kennedy was still sleeping next to her. _Well that was informative. Gotta call Buffy. What time is it._ It was after four.

Ally slammed the door, waking up Kennedy. Ally looked at her but decided not to comment. Willow was in the kitchen on the phone. "What's going on? Willow sounds a little excited. Even more so than usual."

Kennedy rubbed her eyes. She followed Ally's gaze to the kitchen. "Not sure. We did a spell to find out about the Denard. We both fell asleep. Wonder if she had one of those infamous dream sequences we both are so good at."

Ally turned her gaze toward Kennedy. "I know this is gonna sound weird. Not necessarily good timing, but has Willow talked to you about the field trip?"

Kennedy shook her head. "Don't remember anything about a field trip." She could see the hurt look on Ally's face. "Trust me, she probably wanted to. With all that's going on. The Denard, strange cult at school, and the store opening, she's just got a lot on her mind. What's the field trip?"

Ally perked up a little. "Well, we're going to the Natural History Museum. They need adult supervision people. It's Monday. If we're still all around then."

Kennedy smiled. "You know we always kick ass in the end. Sounds cool. Willow seems to think that the newbies are working out well at the store. I'm sure we can both go." Kennedy thought for a moment. "Didn't you need to tell them by now? Today's Friday."

"I already did," Ally smiled big. Kennedy started to say something. "I just figured, you two would want to spend time with me. And, if not, there was always the possibility that we'd all be dead by Monday."

"Smart ass," Kennedy said to her as Willow came back into the living room.

Willow wasn't looking any too happy. "Kennedy, language." Kennedy rolled her eyes. "Serious stuff brewin. As always. Don't know where he's at or what he's up to, but I know of another baddie we have to watch out for. His name's Ethan Rayne. There's a little bit of history. I suggest that we get to the training school. First, gonna check in at the store. But everyone's meeting at the school."

Everyone was at the school. The store was practically running it's self, Willow had set it up so well. Buffy's normal self defense class was over and they were all gathered in the research room. Even Giles was on the speaker phone.

"Good Lord! Are you serious Willow. I thought we'd finally gotten rid of Ethan when the initiative took care of him." Giles was sounding distant. _Wonder if it's the long distance, or if something else is up,_Willow wondered.

"Wish I could contact Riley somehow." Buffy looked thoughtful. "The last time I tried, I'm still not sure how he got the message. Now that we're not in Sunnydale anymore, I'm wondering if there is a way to contact him."

"Who is this Riley you speak of? And the initiative?" Nathan asked.

"Ex. He was in a military group who hunted down demons. They found it was more than they could handle." Buffy looked at the table. _More pleasant memories to drag up. Like I have too many pleasant one's left._ "Before they disbanded, they took Ethan and put him in a detention facility. Thought he was still there."

Willow shook her head, "Definitely not. I'd forgotten all about this vibe I had on Tuesday. Just before I waited on that guy that had been missing." Willow looked around. No one seemed to be getting what she was saying. "I remember now feeling like someone was messing with forces that they shouldn't be. I'm thinking Ethan's been around since at least then."

"It would make sense if he's trying to pull something." Giles voice was barely audible from the phone. "Has anything else of interest been happening, besides the Denard situation?"

"Giles! I think you need to get in touch with the coven. Something is coming back to me." Willow was getting very excited. "We have some type of occult at both the high school and the middle school. They are trying to get people to join." Willow looked at Dawn. "What was the number of the group both times you guys went?"

"You let Dawn and the others go to this occult?" Giles sounded annoyed.

Buffy said, "Relax, Giles. They were all together. They can handle themselves."

"Yeah, G-man. These are smart young adults. They can also kick ass." Xander added.

"Please, do not call me G-man," Giles voice was edged with annoyance.

"Dawn?" Willow asked again.

"Oh, sorry. Twenty one."

"Giles, aren't there certain rituals that require that exact number. Especially for raising certain demons?" Willow was still sounding excited.

"Yes, Willow. I do recall something. Not sure what. I'll have to do some research. If there is a ritual, perhaps the coven will know something more." Giles sounded even farther away. He was starting to get researchy.

"Giles, is there a way we can possibly find out if Ethan is connected with this occult group?" Buffy asked.

"Not unless we know more about the group."

Dawn offered, "There's yet another meeting tonight. At five again. They said that it would be time for the initiation if we all felt like it." She shuddered. "So not wanting to join. But if it can help, I'm willing."

"Maybe I could come up with a special protection spell." Willow looked at the clock. "Then again, maybe not. You've only got fifteen minutes until the meeting starts."

Dawn, Ally, Kayla, Bonnie, and Elizabeth jumped up. "Wait. I can do a quick protection spell." Willow did her quickie general protection spell and the five were on their way to the meeting.

"I'm going to go now. I'll find out all I can as soon as possible." There was a rustling of papers in the background as Giles spoke. "I'll call as soon as I know anything." Click. Then dial tone.

Buffy hung up the phone. "Not much more we can do at the moment. We're pretty researched out, here. Anyone up for training?"

Kristine, Sarah, and Angela made their way into the training room. "You coming Kennedy?" She shook her head. "How about you Nathan. Up for the challenge?" Nathan nodded and made his way to the training room. Buffy entered as well.

Xander stood up. "I'm gonna go with them. You know how I like watching girls get all sweaty."

Kennedy shook her head. "Red, you forgot about the swords," she whispered after everyone was gone.

"Oh my gosh. I did, didn't I? Why did you wait until now to remind me?" Willow frowned. "And what about the strengthening spell? I forgot that as well. Darn it."

"It's O.K. If it makes you feel any better, I think I do know where I got my sword. It's kinda a family heirloom. My great grandfather received it as a gift. He helped one of the large land owners out of trouble with the law in Mexico. My grandfather brought it to America with him. It's saved many a Guteras' life. Now my own as well."

"Do you think you could remember or find out who this land owner was?" Willow looked deep in thought. "If we could find out his name, maybe we could find out where he got it in the first place. Maybe, hopefully get more."

Kennedy shrugged. "You know my memory. I was only eight when grandfather told me the story. He died when I was ten. Not sure if dad would know. Although, he is very much into heritage. I'm sure he can find out."

"Let's wait until we know something more before we tell the others." Willow looked at Kennedy. "It's about five. Think dad's home?"

"Only one way to find out." She walked to the phone on the counter in front.

It was the same old same old. Two torches burning in the middle of the dark room. Brian and Eve were standing in the middle. They were checking, what appeared to be a list. _Maybe names,_ Dawn thought. She sat by herself. To her right was Elizabeth. To her left Bonnie. Straight across from her was Ally and Kayla. _The better to keep an eye on all four of them._

They had a bunch of signals worked out. _Just in case things get creepier than they already are._ Dawn looked around. There were exactly twenty teenagers sitting around. That's when she noticed it. A figure standing in the doorway. It was dressed in black hooded robes. _Wonder who that is?_ She used one of her signals. The other four girls looked. Each shrugged.

The figure moved toward the center of the circle. Its face was kept well hidden by the hood of the robe. Brian and Eve both bowed as the figure got closer. It waved at all the on lookers as it passed them.

Finally, it was standing between Brian and Eve. It said something to them. They responded. _Wish I could hear what they are saying._ Dawn looked at Ally. She was staring at Eve. _If looks could kill._ Kayla said something to Ally. Ally actually smiled. Kayla took her hand. _O.K. what's up with them two. Thought Ally had a thing for Eve and couldn't stand Kayla. Not important. Gotta see what these creeps are up to._

The instant the figure started talking, shivers ran up and down Dawn's spine. "Hello my friends. I'm glad so many of you could make it on this special evening." _Wonder what's so special about it,_ Dawn thought. "We've invited you here so that you could join our little family."

_Family, my ass, _Ally thought. _I finally have a real family. Willow and Kennedy are really there for me._ She looked down at her hand in Kayla's. _Why did she take my hand? Is she just scared? Could it be something more?_ Ally tried concentrating. _Remember, you thought there was something with Eve. And Kayla is always cutting you down in front of her friends. Besides, heard she's going with Craig Nelson. Gotta stop. Can do the mind games later. Death. Possible apocalypse._

The man continued. "There is a special ceremony we would all like you to participate in. Should you agree, then Monday, after school, I would invite you here to a party. The ceremony would take place that day. We want to give you all the weekend to think about it."

The man nodded at Brian. "Friends. We have been truly vague in what we promised. Some, those that have been around since the beginning, know more about what is going on. We will try to enlighten the rest."

Eve spoke next. "We offer you a simple fact. Should you decide to stay, almost anything your heart desires will be yours. Simply think of the possibilities.

Brian took his turn. "The man we call the vessel." He pointed to the robed man. "He knows of a powerful being. One that can deliver on those things promised. I, myself, have chosen to have a long life. In San Francisco."

Eve again spoke. "My wish is to become a television star. I want to star on one of those sci fi shows that are so popular these days."

The vessel spoke up. "All these things will be granted. And more. All you have to do, is show up and join us on Monday. It truly is that simple." The vessel scanned the entire crowd. "You all are worthy of such an honor. Are there any questions?"

At first, know one spoke. Dawn thought, _love to ask something. But what? Don't want to draw attention to ourselves. _Kayla's hand shot up.

"Yes?" the vessel asked.

"If I may be so bold, who are you? And who is this powerful being?" Ally squeezed her hand. Kayla looked at her and shrugged.

"A brave new voice in a sea of emptiness. Good questions. My name is Ethan Rayne." Ethan pulled the hood down. "The being, well that's a little harder to explain. And for some, to believe." He watched the faces around him. Most were still showing disbelief. "All I'll say for now is that she is a Goddess. She wishes me not to speak too much of her. Just know that she needs your help. In return, you will be well rewarded."

A strawberry blonde boy shouted out, "Why should we believe any of this. It all sounds a little farfetched to me." There were a few agreements.

"Listen, I've seen what can be done." Brian looked at Dawn. "Do you remember the first day of school? Do you remember what I looked like?"

Dawn thought for a moment. Then she looked at his face. "You had a deep scar across your forehead." She was surprised she hadn't thought about it until now.

"That's right." Brian nodded. "When I was four, I fell off our fence. The point of the white picket fence caught me on the forehead. I'd had that scar ever since. No doctor or plastic surgeon would try and fix it. The vessel did that for me. Imagine what powers this Goddess has."

There were some oh's and ah's from the group. A couple of snickers as well. "I also had a scar. On my arm." She pointed at Ethan. "He healed me as well. These are only minor physical things. Imagine the possibilities. I have. Getting out of Cleveland is a major one."

"Here, here," shouted a scruffy looking boy. "In my neighborhood, you are as likely to get shot at as said hello to. It would be great to get the hell outta here."

There were now many cheers from the group. Dawn looked at the four other girls in turn. _This is so not going good. These idiots are actually falling for all this crap. Hope we can save them from themselves._ Dawn looked at Ally. Her eyes were sad as she looked at Eve. _She used her. Some people are real monsters. Even if they really look good on the outside._

Ethan held up his hands. The group became totally silent. "I think it's time we left. I'm so glad that so many of you sound like you will give it real thought. If you have any questions between now and Monday, contact Eve or Brian. If truly necessary, they can contact me." Ethan pulled his hood back over his head and walked out the door.

Everyone else stood and broke into groups. Dawn managed to catch all four girls eyes. She signaled that they should slowly, but surely, get to their rendezvous. Dawn made it outside first. She had arrived at Heck's Café. _So not liking the name of this place._ But it was the closest restaurant to the meeting place. Elizabeth showed up second, followed shortly by Bonnie. _Where are Kayla and Ally? They should have been here by now._


	8. 8

An Always gotta say thanks a million for reading and reviewing. We've officially hit the halfway mark on this one. Probably another seven or eight chappies. Depending on the length. Hope the ending is good. Hehe. Well, on with the story.

Eve had both Kayla and Ally cornered at the door. "So Ally, gonna introduce me to your friend."

Ally looked at Eve. "What are you talking about?"

Eve smirked. "You two did come together, didn't you?"

Ally shook her head. "We bumped into each other when we got here. We unfortunately have science together. That's all." Ally gave Kayla a disgusting look.

Eve frowned. "But, you were holding hands."

"Oh, that." Ally smiled at Kayla. "She got a little wigged out by Ethan at first. Can't say that I blame her. A mysterious robed guy. That part was a little weird."

Eve nodded. "Ethan does like to put on a good show. But what he says is true. He and this thing can do a lot for us. I hope you guys will join Monday. Especially you Ally." _She still thinks I want to be friends with her. Stupid girl._

"I can't speak for Kayla, but I'm seriously thinking of joining, especially with you in the group," Ally smiled big.

"It does sound interesting," Kayla finally managed.

"Well then, see you both Monday." Eve turned and walked away. Ally watched her for a moment. She ended up next to Brian, Gregory, Rachel, Susan, and Alex. _Gotta remember those names, _Ally thought as she dragged Kayla out the door.

A few minutes later, they were at the Heck's Café. "Sorry. I know you were worried. Eve cornered both of us. She had some doubts. I think I reassured her."

Kayla said as she stared at the sidewalk, "A little to well, in my opinion."

Dawn nodded, not noticing Kayla's tone. "Cool. Let's get back and see if there's any news. Sounds like we've only got until Monday to find a way to stop Ethan and his little monster."

"Damn it, Graham says mom and dad are gonna be gone until tomorrow." Kennedy was pacing in front of the counter. "Knowing her, she'll conveniently forget to tell them I called. She always does that. Just to get on their good side."

Willow looked up from the spells she was studying. "Don't they have cell phones with them?"

"Normally, yes." Kennedy shook her head. "They're doing a special speech and can't be disturbed. Something about being asked by the governor of New York for a special speaking engagement. They should be back tomorrow." Kennedy walked over and slid into the chair next to Willow.

"There isn't anyone else who might know about how to get this sword. Did you even ask your sister?"

"Graham?" Kennedy laughed. "All she cares about is herself. She wants anything that she thinks will make her look better. She takes after her mother."

Willow could hear the tone in Kennedy's voice. _I knew she wasn't so thrilled by her step mom. Never knew she didn't like her sister. Still so much I wish I knew about her._ "I'm wondering if there's another way we could find out. It seems to be an old stand by, but, maybe I could jog your memory. See if your grandfather mentioned any names or locations or something."

Kennedy understood what Willow was getting at. "You want me to do the crystal thing yet again." Willow nodded. "Well, it has come in very handy. It wouldn't hurt to try."

That's when the door to the school burst open. Dawn, Ally, Elizabeth, Bonnie, and Kayla came running in. Willow looked up at the group. "Take it you learned something important?"

Dawn spoke first. "If they can keep the twenty one they've got, we have until Monday. Ethan said something about that being the day that we'd get initiated into the group." Dawn shuddered.

Ally spoke hopefully, "I think I can get two of the middle schoolers to drop out. They think I'm a freak. If I tell them I'm joining than they won't want to."

Kayla spoke quietly. "That's their problem."Ally looked at Kayla. She shrugged.

The five girls sat down at the research table. "I'll go get Buffy and the gang before we talk more." Kennedy got up and headed towards the training room.

"Good." Willow watched as Ally kept staring at Kayla. _Wonder what's going on between those two. Darn. Mothering again. It's just that they are both only twelve. Too young for a serious relationship. Not that I'd know. Didn't have a relationship until fifteen._

Willow was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't hear everyone come in the room and sit at the table. Kennedy took her hand. Willow jumped. "Deep in thought, Sweetie?" Kennedy smiled at her.

"Always." Willow looked at the others. "Seems, according to Dawn, we only have until Monday to figure out what Ethan's up to. And of course, still try to deal with the Denard."

"Our usual everyone wants to take over the Hellmouth at the same time scenario." Xander looked longingly at Angela. _She doesn't know what she's gotten into. That darn chosen thing. None of these girls has a choice._

Buffy looked at the girls. "Xander's right. Evil does always seem to happen all at once. We'll just deal like we always have."

"We may be able to get another of the girls into the group." Kennedy looked at Buffy. "Ally wants to play bully and scare them out of the group."

"Hey, that's not exactly what I said." Ally started to pout. Kayla reached and took her hand. Ally looked down at their hands touching. A shiver went up her spine.

_I so know that look, _Kennedy thought. _We're in big trouble. They're so into each other._ "I was teasing. It's a good that we can get another girl or two under cover."

There was a pounding on the door. "Who could that possibly be? Hope it's not someone needing help next door." Everyone looked at Kennedy. "I like running the store, it's just that there's big time evil brewin, that's all."

Dawn walked over and opened the door. A brunette girl, with glasses was standing there. "Can we help you?"

The girl didn't wait for an invitation. She walked over to Buffy. "I believe you were the one I was supposed to contact if I had any questions."

Buffy looked at her. She looked at Willow. Willow nodded. "You're a slayer?"

"Well, that's what that little mind mail told me." She looked at Willow. "I believe you're the one that planted that message in me."

Willow's eyes grew big. "Well, yeah. I sorta. Well, I just wanted to tell. All the girls needed to know what happened and where to go if they had any questions or if they.." Willow trailed off as Kennedy squeezed her hand.

"So you are a witch?" Willow blushed as she nodded. "I only thought they were real in fairy tales." Kennedy gave Willow's hand a big squeeze. They looked at each other. The girl turned back to Buffy. "So you're the original slayer." She looked her up and down. "You don't look like much."

"And you would be exactly who?" Buffy asked.

The girl laughed. "Sorry for my rudeness. My name's Gina. I hail from Akron. I'm thirteen. It took a little while to convince my mom and dad to let me come stay with cousins of mine. Poorer relations they don't like to even acknowledge exist."

_I've had enough of this girls attitude._ Kennedy now spoke up. "Why exactly are you here? Do you want to learn about being a slayer or to insult everyone you meet?" Kennedy couldn't help glaring at the girl. _Not liking her at all. Thinking I know how Buffy felt when I first showed up._

Gina shrugged. "I've been very intrigued by what Willow said in her message. I'm somewhat of a scholar if, you will. I like to learn anything and everything." She looked at the group staring at her. "Where shall we begin? I have a feeling I've missed a great deal."

Kennedy and Willow were now in their bedroom. Kennedy had decided to let the others inform the newbie of what she had missed. Ally was spending the night at Kayla's. That was something neither Kennedy or Willow had been expecting. Xander was informing Angela about being a slayer. Willow knew that really meant he was hitting on her.

"Since there's no way to contact your mom and dad, at least for a little while, shall we try the crystal thing?" Willow asked as she looked at the two spells she brought with her, the potion spell and the strengthening spell.

Kennedy took her hand. "Are you sure you don't want to take advantage of this alone time?"

Willow looked up at Kennedy. She was still in her slayer black sweatshirt and black jeans outfit. She was the most beautiful girl. "Well, it is so very tempting." Willow sighed. "I think I'm going to do the grownup thing." Kennedy looked at her. "I'm unfortunately gonna put the world possibly ending before my own, our own, pleasure." She pulled Kennedy towards her. The two shared a deep, passionate, long lasting kiss. "That'll have to be my fix for a little while."

"Not as good as the real thing." Kennedy shrugged. _I love being with Willow. In any way. Funny. Just a few months ago, I'd be pissed off. All I thought was about the pleasure. The satisfaction. Willow gives me so much more than that._ "So, I go under again."

Willow nodded. "And after that, I want to try this potion. I'll have to experiment on someone." Willow thought for a moment. "It should be me."

"But if it goes wrong, who else can try more?" _I don't like the thought of her testing it on herself. What if something goes wrong?_

"It'll be all right." Willow looked deep in her eyes. "There's nothing poisonous in the potion. But there are a couple things that can, shall I say, relax you for a while."

Kennedy smiled. "Just as long as you aren't putting yourself in any unnecessary danger."

"Me? Put in danger. You so know how I like danger." Willow smiled.

"You put yourself in danger everyday, by fighting the good fight. We both do." Kennedy gave her a quick kiss. "Crystal time."

Willow nodded. "I don't have to say much. You've been through this enough times. Heck, you did it by yourself. Wish I could've seen you do it." Willow's faced glowed with pride.

Kennedy took a deep breath. "Let's begin."

_It was that day grandfather took me to the zoo. I'd been there eight times already with servents. He had made it so much more fun and exciting. We're sitting in my living room. He's ordered all the servants out. Mom and dad are on one of their stupid lectures. He has a long black case._

_"Listen, I know your father will hate me telling you this story. You see this. This is a very special heirloom. Your great grandfather, Alberto Guteras was very brave. He was a poor slave. Alexander Hectero was a greedy land owner and master of your great grandfather. Alexander began trading wild horses on the black market. The authorities found out. Your great grandfather made it look as if Alexander had died. Alexander took on a new identity. He did not forget your grandfather's aide. Alexander was so grateful, he gave him his freedom. And this."_

_Grandfather slowly opened the black case. It's the sword I now carry at all times on patrol. There are two of them inside the case. "Grandfather, they are beautiful. Do I get to have both of them?"_

_Grandfather laughed. "Your father does not believe in the traditions of the old country. I am so glad that you like these traditions. Ever since I taught you to use the crossbow, I knew that you would be the one to have them and carry on our fighting traditions. You see, your great grandfather became an expert swordsman. If he had not, there were a few times it would have meant his death, as mine as well. He taught me to handle the sword and the crossbow. I've taught you the crossbow. Perhaps someday, I will teach you the sword."_

Kennedy woke out of her trance. Tears glistened in her eyes. But she would not let them fall. "He never did get a chance to teach me. He died a year after that. Dad didn't want me to have the swords. He put them in the attic. I stole the one I have before I came here."

Willow saw the tears but thought better about saying anything. "You only found one?"

Kennedy nodded. "Maybe Graham took it. She does get jealous of anything I have."

Willow shrugged. "At least I have some names to go on now. Your great grandfather and his.."

"You can say it, his owner." Kennedy looked lovingly at Willow.

"Sorry. Never did like learning about that time in history. The thought of other people owning other people always made me sad." Willow's face grew sad. "Especially some of the horrors they did to them." She shivered. "I wish I knew where your great grandfather came from. It could narrow my search down a little."

Kennedy shrugged. "Grandfather never mentioned it. Not even in my little flashback."

Willow looked at the clock. "Guess you're not patrolling tonight. It's almost eleven thirty. Think I'll catch some news and go to bed."

Kennedy got up and went into the bathroom. Willow turned on the T.V. She only half paid attention as she got her nightgown on. "Two more missing people reported. That's almost fifty this month. Up next with our weekend forecast is Jay." "Thanks Bob. And an unusual forecast it is. Cleveland is having it's first snow drought in over twenty years. More details after these messages."

Willow snapped to attention. _That's right! This is the Midwest. Us_ually_ by now, they have at least some snow. Stupid Californian girl. This could be important._ "Hey, Kennedy."

Kennedy poked her head out the door. "What?" she asked with a mouthful of toothpaste and her toothbrush in her hand.

"Did you notice that it hasn't snowed yet?" Willow asked. She had pushed the mute button so that they could talk.

Kennedy shrugged. "Wasn't sure what to expect. Didn't know if the weather would be so different than Long Island. Except that year in England." Kennedy turned back into the bathroom and returned to brushing her teeth.

Willow pushed the mute button again. "As I said before the break, it's been twenty three years since the last time we didn't see at least a dusting of snow before Thanksgiving. And it doesn't look good for a white Christmas. I know that's still three weeks away, but all computer models have shown warmer than usual temperatures and no snow. Now for a detailed look..." Willow turned the T.V. off. _This so could be important._ She looked at the clock. _Buffy's probably still up, wonder what time it is in England._

Kennedy came from the bathroom and sat next to Willow on the bed. "This is kinda freaky. We should probably tell Buffy, Nathan, and Giles. It could be linked to either Ethan or the Denard."

Willow nodded vigorously. "Thinking the same thing. Hope Buffy's up." She got up and looked out the bedroom window. Buffy's room was dark. She thought she could see a light flickering on the lawn. "Looks like someone's up and there." Willow made her way to the telephone. She dialed.

On the second ring, Buffy answered. "Hello?" She sounded a little distant.

"It's Willow. You sound a little out of it."

Willow could hear her sigh. "We'll talk about it later. It's a bestest friend thing. I have a feeling you're calling because of something evilly."

"Well, yeah. Maybe. Did you know that this is the first time in twenty three years that Cleveland hasn't had any snow before Thanksgiving?" Willow asked knowing Buffy hadn't known.

"Is that right? That does sound kinda creepy." Buffy shuddered. "My spider sense just tingled. This has got to do with what we're dealing with. Either of the two. You gonna call Giles?"

"He's the next one on my list. Are you gonna mention this to Nathan? It's something he maybe able to help with."

The phone was muffled for a moment. "Yeah. Sure. He's a watcher. He'd want to know about this. Maybe he can come up with something. You gonna do research?"

Willow smiled. "Don't I always? After I get done talking with Giles. Although, I may wait till morning. I need at least five good hours of sleep to function. Tomorrow's gonna be the first weekend the store is open. I probably should be there."

"Can you handle being researchy and helping at the store?"

"I won't know until I try. Besides, I'm sure there will be plenty of help." Willow hung up the phone. "Time for Giles."

Willow hit the speed dial for Giles' home. No answer. She left him a message about the no snow thing. She then tried the watcher's council headquarters. Andrew answered. He didn't know where Giles was. She told him to tell Giles about the no snow and to call as soon as he could.

"I think that's all I can do for now. I don't want to be too pooped to work on any of this. Gotta look for the swords, prepare the two spells, and figure out about the strange weather. This is gonna be a fun couple of days."

Kennedy smiled. "Maybe we'll take a long vacation together when all of this is over. Ally too. Maybe take one of those Disney cruises."

Willow smiled. "I think Ally's a little too old for Disney. But the vacation idea does sound wonderful. A good old family vacation. My parents never did that with me."

"Mine either. It was always some business trip disguised as a family vacation." She frowned.

"We'll make up for all that. After we save the world, again." The two snuggled closely in bed.

Eight a.m. and The Magic Java Connection was bustling. People had been waiting to get in when Kennedy and Willow had arrived. Kristine and Sarah were helping this morning. Later, the regulars would be there to help.

Willow was trying to do her private searches, but there were just too many people. _Gonna have to hire more people. Good news, we'll be able to pay both parents back for the startup by the end of February if this keeps up._ Suddenly, a tall blonde man caught Willow's eye. He was waiting at the magic counter. _It's that guy. The first one we realized had been missing then suddenly showed up again._

Willow managed to make her way from the coffee counter. "Sorry if you were waiting long. As you can see, we're just a little busy this morning."

"I had noticed." He surveyed the crowd. "A lot of people like their caffeine." He smiled that overly bright smile.

"The weather has turned a little cooler. Yet still warm for this time of year." Willow was trying to make conversation. _Maybe I can get him to let something slip._ "So, did you need more mother wart?"

The man looked a little startled. "You remember what I purchased last time?"

Willow blushed a little. "Sorry. There just haven't been a lot of people who have bought any of my more unusual items. I guess that would be why. You were also my first customer. Here at the magics counter," she added quickly.

"Well, then. Perhaps I can become a regular for you. I do indeed need more mother wart. I also need some sage. That's something I could probably get at a local grocery store but I think you'd have a better quality." His smile had returned.

Willow smiled. "I hope it's better quality. I was told it was the best you could buy. How much of each would you like?"

The man pondered for a moment. He looked at the shelves. "I hate to ask, but I'd like all you have."

Willow tried to act nonchalant. "That's an awful lot." She turned and started gathering up what he'd asked for. She also put a little beans inside each sack. The beans were so small, no one would know they were there.

"I run a massage parlor. Mother's recipe is very popular."

Willow turned back towards the counter. "Apparently so. Some day you'll have to let me in on the secret. If you want." Willow totaled up his order. This time he paid cash. "It was nice doing business again with you."

"If my business keeps up, we'll be seeing a lot more of one another." He smiled and turned to go.

_Not so sure that's a good thing. _Willow looked at the money he had handed her._ I wonder. Maybe I can see if he's truly human with this._ Kennedy called her name. Willow rushed back to the coffee counter. "Sorry," she whispered. "I think I just came in contact with a Denard. Tell you later, if this rush ever ends."


	9. 9

AN Again, thanks for the fab reviews. And I don't mind any input. Love it! Makes me know that you guys love this story, which blush, makes me happy. Anyways, on with the story.

By ten, the rush had subsided a little. Bonnie, Elizabeth, and Ally had come over to help. They'd been at the school with Buffy. They had all wanted to do some training. But Gina was there. No one was too thrilled with the new arrival. Angela had to work at the library. Xander was there, keeping her company.

Willow and Kennedy sat behind the magic counter. Willow was trying to find out where to get the swords. Kennedy was searching through the weather patterns Willow had printed for the last twenty five years. The girls were taking turns helping or playing on the computers.

Everyone was so busy, they didn't see Jennifer and Kayla walk in together. Ally was the first to spot them. A feeling she didn't like coursed through her. _Am I jealous? Why? Last night, Kayla made it clear she just wanted to talk about the coming fight. Not me. Not us._ Ally turned her attention back to the website she was on.

Jennifer and Kayla made their way to Willow and Kennedy. Jennifer spoke first. "Hear you guys are having a good time again."

Willow looked up. "What?" She looked at Kennedy. Kennedy pointed to the research. "Oh! Right. Yeah. More big bad is brewin. Kayla tell you what's the what?"

Jennifer nodded. "Think I might have to go undercover with the other girls?" She looked hopeful.

"Well," Kennedy looked at her. "Ally did persuade a couple of kids not to attend Monday. She called Eve to ask if there was any way she could bring a couple of friends who were interested."

"Two?" Then Jennifer nodded. "This new girl nobody seems to like. Where is she?"

"She's training with Buffy at the moment." Willow smiled as she thought, _poor Buffy. Nathan's with her. Hopefully that'll help._

Kayla spoke up, "where's the other new slayer?"

"There's another one?" Jennifer asked.

Willow nodded. "Her names Angela. She's twenty two. She's hanging out with Xander."

"Very tolerant girl." Jennifer smiled.

"Hey," Willow said. "I know Xander's a little goofy. He's also a very good guy. He's saved my life. More than once."

"Sorry. Just a joke." Jennifer put her hands up in mock surrender. "What are you two doing?"

Kennedy looked at Willow. "Research. She finds the stuff. I categorize it." Kennedy grinned at her joke.

"Cool. You want to join the others, Kayla?" Jennifer asked. Kayla nodded. The two made their way to the computers.

Willow stared at her computer screen. "She was a little more questiony than I remember her. Didn't she used to be shy?"

Kennedy turned a page. "You mean Jennifer? Maybe seeing someone sick shook her out of her shy faze. You were shy once from what I understand."

"Geek, nerd, shy, alone. Yeah. That would pretty much describe my teenage years." Willow nodded as she typed in a new search.

"Now look at you." Kennedy looked up from her papers. "You know you're hot and you flaunt it."

Willow looked at Kennedy's smiling face. She smiled back. "I flaunt it? How exactly do I flaunt it?"

"You have me as a girlfriend. One hot mamma deserves another." Kennedy leaned in for a quick kiss. "You do realize how hot you are?"

"How can I not. You tell me every day." Willow took her hand and gave it a squeeze. She slowly looked back at the computer screen. She quickly let go of Kennedy's hand. "Hey! I think I found the swords." She clicked on a site for a museum in Mexico City. A picture of Kennedy's sword appeared. "There are at least five dozen swords exactly like yours."

Kennedy studied the picture. "Not exactly." She pointed at the handle of each. "This has a different marking than mine." She thought very carefully for a moment, closing her eyes.

Willow hated to interrupt. "What are you thinking?"

"Milano?"

"Yes, Ancla."

"I know that the other sword grandfather had was different as well. I'm thinking each sword was made for a specific warrior and then handed down from one generation to the next." Kennedy open her eyes again.

Willow was excited now. "Kinda like a family crest."

"Exactly. Each of these swords was made for a different family. Yet they are called Goroth swords. I wonder why." Kennedy looked at the picture.

Willow clicked on the picture. A small history about the swords came up. "It says they date back to the 1500's." She skimmed some more. "Here's why they are called Goroth swords." She pointed to the screen. "Goroth was the name of a vampire. He had conquered most of Mexico, using these swords. Finally, a village of only three hundred stood up against him. They defeated him and his army. Each of the swords was divided among the families. Each family in turn placed their family mark on them."

"According to this, the Guteras were part of that village." Kennedy looked at the symbols on the page. "Yup, that's the mark on my sword. Wonder if that story grandfather told me is true. And I wonder why I had two swords with two marks."

"Even if it's not, at least it pointed us to this." Willow looked away from the computer screen at Kennedy. "Looks like we're on our way to Mexico."

It was now noon. The regulars had shown up on time for work. Most of the girls were still hanging out at the computers. That left Willow and Kennedy to talk with Buffy, Nathan, and Giles. Xander still hadn't shown back up with Angela. Buffy had sent Gina over to the store. Dawn was working at the computer at the counter.

Giles voice was coming out of the phone, "And you just happened to forget to tell the rest of us this possibly invaluable information?"

"Sorry guys. It all just slipped my mind." Willow could see the amused look on Buffy's face. "Once I remembered, I thought I could check out both and give you more details when I had it."

Giles' sigh was loud, even over the telephone line. "You think you can get your hands on all the swords? And have you had any luck with the strengthening spell? Or the potion?

Buffy answered for her. "One question at a time, Giles. Willow's incredible, but she's not perfect."

"Yes, well, she's also a very powerful witch." There was that famous annoyance in his voice.

"Guys! Hello! Think I can handle it." Willow looked at Buffy. "First, the swords. We can get them. But it may cost. Or there may be another route we can go. You see, they're housed in a museum in Mexico City." Willow looked at Kennedy. "The people we would have to deal with aren't on the up and up. We might have to go another route, an illegal route."

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Illegal route?"

Giles concern came through the telephone wires. "I'm not sure I like the thought of you or anyone doing anything that might get you into trouble. I could have someone handle that situation for you."

Willow shook her head. "Giles, with my witchy knowhow, I think I can handle it. There are a couple spells that could sorta cloak me and Kennedy. No one would even have to know we were there."

Kennedy agreed with Willow. "I'm thinking, after our first contact with the ones selling the swords, well I'd feel better doing it without contact with them." She took Willow's hand. "Demons and vampires are one thing. I just don't like dealing with human creeps. They're too unpredictable."

"Very well." Giles gave in. "I'd still feel better if I sent someone to help."

"No time," Willow reminded him. "We've only got until Monday. It's gonna be a rush just to get back by Sunday night so we can prepare for Monday. Even if Ally's little plan delays Ethan, you know he'll proceed as quickly as possible."

"True. I guess there's really no way around it, is there?" Giles sighed heavily. "What about the two spells?"

"I haven't had a whole lot of time to study them. From what I can see, it's just a matter of concentration." Willow thought for a moment. "Oh! Giles. I almost forgot. That guy that came in and I found out had been missing."

"Yes," Giles asked patiently.

"He came in again today. He bought more mother wart and this time sage."

"Sage?" Giles sounded puzzled. "And mother wart together. That's an unusual combination."

"That's what I thought. I put a little something in with his mother wart and sage."

"Willow, what did you do?" This time, Nathan asked.

Willow looked at him. Lately he'd been so quiet, it was unusual when he did speak. "I put a bean in each sack. A tracing bean. If I wait just another hour, I can find out the path he's taken today."

"Willow, you put a tracing bean in with mother wart? Isn't that dangerous?" Giles sounded concerned.

"That's only if you don't prepare the bean properly. Trust me. I know what I'm doing." She smiled sheepishly. "I've done it before."

"Not to change the subject, but I think we've narrowed it down to three different demons. One likes to be called a goddess even though she is just a really powerful demon. They all fit with the twenty one pattern we've established. This new weather thing may be what narrows it down. I'll keep you informed."

"Wait!" Willow called.

"Yes, Willow?"

"About the money thing. For the swords? If we can't do it the other route." Willow didn't want to ask Kennedy's parents for any more money. _They've done more than enough in their fight against evil._

"I'm sure the council can come up with some. I never knew exactly how the council came up with the money it did. Now, it amazes me. Whatever you need, let me know." Click. Dial tone.

Buffy looked at Willow and Kennedy. "Does this mean you two are heading for Mexico?"

Willow nodded. "We'll have to fly. It's gonna be hard getting past all that security at the airport with a bunch of metal swords in our suitcases."

Nathan spoke, "You'll have to use some of that magic you are so good at." He smiled at the red head.

"Are you sure the two of you alone is a good?" Buffy asked.

"What, think we can't keep our minds on the mission?" Willow smiled.

"You know I only meant, do you think you may need backup?" Buffy smiled back.

Kennedy spoke. "I'm thinking the fewer the better this time. We don't need to draw suspicions. I'm not sure you can classify these people we'll be dealing with as honest. We'll handle them."

Dawn looked up from the computer. "What about Ally? And the store?"

Willow smiled. "I trust that A.J., Alice, Karl, and Al can handle the store. I'm sure some of the girls will help. As far as Ally, she can stay with you and Buffy. Or one of the other girls if she wants. Just not Gina. Something bugs me about her."

"I was gonna ask you, Will, is there some way to find out if she's who she says she is? I know you sensed she was a slayer, but my spider sense tingles whenever I'm around her." Willow smiled. Buffy continued, "And don't tell me it's just because I don't like her. Remember my roommate from hell? Everyone thought I was crazy, but it turned out she was a demon."

Willow laughed. "I just said myself that she bothers me. Maybe both our spider senses are tingling." The two shared a look. "I'll see what the earliest flight I can get for me and Kennedy. After I check on my tracing bean. I can take the two spells with me and study them some more."

"Sounds good. Let me know when you'll be leaving," Buffy said as the door to the school opened.

Xander and Angela walked in holding hands. "Who's leaving? And why am I always the last to know these things?" Xander looked at the gang.

Buffy smiled, "If you weren't so wrapped up in telling Angela how to be a slayer, when you're not a slayer, maybe you'd know these things."

Willow stifled a laugh. "Kennedy and I are going to Mexico."

Xander looked at Willow. "Are the two of you running off and getting married? Were you even gonna tell me? I woulda thrown you a party."

"Xander." Willow smiled. "We're going to get some powerful swords. One's that are good in defeating the Denard." Willow got a sad look. "You know I can't legally marry Kennedy. No matter how much I may want to." Kennedy took her hand and squeezed it. She stroked Willow's hair.

"Sorry, Will." Xander frowned. "Was going for the funny. Forgot that it's not legal. Besides," his smile returned, "I already think of you two as an old married couple."

"Thanks a lot Xander. You know we're the same age."

"Yes, but you two have been together for over six months." Xander smiled. "Me, I've been all alone for all that time." His smile faded a litle. _Although it felt sometimes like Anya and I were still together. And then..._

Willow shook her head. "I have to make some phone calls and check on a spell. You can get a situation update from Buffy."

Buffy grabbed Willow's shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a sec? Alone."

Willow looked at her friend, concern showing on her face. "Sure. It'll have to be quick. Not a lot of time until Monday."

Buffy and Willow made their way into the second training room. Buffy took a deep breath. Willow looked at her best friend. _I knew there was something going on. I wished she'd tell me._

Buffy kept her eyes on the floor. "I know we haven't been spending a lot of friend time together. Too much has been happening. I just wanted to tell you something before you left." Buffy hesitated.

Willow walked over to her friend. She took her hand in hers. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

Buffy looked at Willow. There was only the faintest of smiles on her face. "This is about Nathan. I really think I'm falling for him."

"That's great, Buffy. You've been alone so long. I was hoping you'd find someone. Like I have," Willow said excitedly.

"Slow down, Will." Willow could see the conflict in Buffy's eyes. "I haven't told anyone yet, but Angel called."

"Angel? You're still not..." Willow let herself trail off.

Buffy shook her head. "Seeing him in Sunnydale and then in L.A. was weird. Nice. But weird. I'll always love him, but we're just so different now. No, that's now what's gotten me so, confused. I guess that's the best word for it."

Willow frowned. "What then? What did Angel tell you?"

Buffy did a half smile. "Spike's back."

"Oh my gosh. Spike? But how?" Willow couldn't contain herself.

"That's just it. They were still trying to figure it out." Buffy looked at her best friend again. "Right now he appears to be a ghost, but who knows what's really going on."

"Oh, wow, Buffy. Are you all right?" Willow gave her bestest friend a hug. "You really did love Spike, didn't you?"

"I didn't even realize how much, till I watched him sacrifice himself for the world. But he was a vampire, with a soul, but still." Buffy shook her head. "Now there's Nathan. A guy who could be an every day Joe. Kinda like what I thought I had in Riley." Buffy shrugged. She looked at her watch. "I'm not leaving you much time to get ready for Mexico."

"Forget that. Friendship stuff comes first." Willow smiled. "I still have to leave, sure. But I'll be back. We can talk more." Willow turned to leave. She turned around before she opened the door. "I'm going to leave you with some very wise advice. A very good friend of mine told me the same thing once when I had to choose. You have to follow your heart." Willow smiled.

Buffy returned her smile. Willow opened the door and left, closing the door behind her. _What if you're not sure what your heart wants?_


	10. 10

AN Sorry for the delay! Happy belated holidays to all my good friends. Thanks for the patience and the reading. Love you guys to pieces.

Willow had checked on the magic beans. She had found nothing. It was like the guy had disappeared from the face of the earth. There was no time to find out what had happened. They had had to hurry to make their plane to Mexico City. She and Kennedy were now on a plane.

Xander and Angela were on another date. They were at the Cajun Grill. It was a fancy little restaurant with a New Orleans theme.

"So, any other interesting tales of the slayer I should know?" Angela smiled. _This guy is so goofy. Yet I can sense he's really tough in a battle. I'm glad he's on my side._

Xander was also smiling. _A girl actually wants to hear what I have to say. Cordelia was never really interested. Only Anya ever really wanted to listen. But she's gone. I've gotta move on._ "Well, there was that time when Willow, Giles, Buffy, and I invoked the power of the first slayer."

"Invoked? How exactly does one invoke?" Angela took a bite of her sweet and sour grilled chicken.

"Well, it's not as easy as it sounds. Will had to do this really cool spell. It basically joined the strengths we all had and lent them to Buffy. Giles was mind, Willow was the spirit, and Buffy the warrior vessel."

"I bet I know what you were." Angela looked right at him.

"Oh, really. You think you know?" Xander looked at her skeptically. "Do you really think you know me that well already?"

Angela blushed a little. "You were the heart."

Xander's eyes grew large. "How did you know?"

Angela now looked at her plate. "You just seem to be the heart and soul of the Scoobies."

_Wow, _Xander thought. _This really could lead somewhere. She knows me somewhat already._"That doesn't mean I'm not ready to fight. I've done my share of battling. Or at least ended up on my butt a few times."

_He really doesn't have a lot of confidence in himself. It's kinda sad. He's smart, funny, and very good looking. I know there's a story behind the eye patch. Maybe it's too painful right now._ "I'm sure all the slayers have had their share of less than stellar moments. We all have." She started to remember her own embarrassing story. "Right after the slayer thing happened to me, before I knew what really had happened, I joined a local softball team. Since I felt all this new power surging through me, I thought I could show up some of my old friends."

Xander was listening intently. "I wasn't very graceful in high school. So I thought I could just step to the plate and knock them all out of the ballpark. The first pitch I faced, I swung the bat so hard, I spun around and fell flat on my back." Angela began laughing. "It was so funny. I'd tried to knock the ball out, but instead, I knocked myself out."

Xander was laughing with her. "I can so relate. Back in high school, I tried to impress everybody by renting my uncle's car. Let's just say it lead to some rather interesting high jinks."

Angela stifled her laughter. "You gonna tell me the whole story?"_I wonder if he's hiding something or just really embarrassed._

Xander nodded. "Someday. When I know you really like me. It could kinda scare you." _Scare her? Why did I say that. Because of the Faith thing. My first sexual experience. Better left for another time._ "But I promise to tell you."

"I'll take your word for it, Alexander."

Willow was trying to concentrate on the spells she had before her. _Buffy gave me a lot to think about. Spike is back! Wonder if he'll be kicking and breathing soon. Wonder how that happened._ Willow looked at Kennedy. She had her hands tightly gripping the arms of the seat. Willow smiled. _I never knew she was afraid of flying._

Kennedy caught her looking at her. "Figured out my secret, huh?"

Willow nodded. "Just another of those little things I've been talking about. So, you always been afraid of flying?" Willow managed to keep a little laugh to herself.

"Not sure if you'd call it afraid, exactly. Just not comfortable." Kennedy managed to loosen her grip on the arm. She reached for Willow's hand. "With you here, I'll be all right."

Kennedy's grip was very tight. "Not sure if my hand will survive." Willow teased.

Kennedy looked down at their hands. "Oh, sorry. That darn slayer strength rearing its ugly head again." She brought Willow's hand to her mouth and gave it a little kiss. "Have you memorized your spells yet?"

Willow shook her head. "Let's just say that I've had trouble concentrating."

"You worried about Mexico?" Kennedy saw the look on her girlfriend's face. "No. Something Buffy told you. Is she all right? She seems a little distracted lately."

"Well, she did tell me something. I think it falls into the best friend category." Willow sighed. "I hate keeping anything from you but..."

Kennedy shook her head. "Forget it. I truly understand. If I ever had a best friend like Buffy I'd want to protect her too." Kennedy shrugged. _Never have had anybody that close. Not until my Milano. She's my best friend._

Willow smiled and said, "You have me." Willow thought for a second. "Not to change the subject. I've been kinda thinking. Are you sure that you are really happy with the life we have."

Kennedy looked surprised. "Are you kidding me? Why wouldn't I be happy?"

Willow shrugged. "It's just that I've experienced the college thing. I've kinda done my exploring of life. You, well, you made it to that boarding school. Is there something you've ever wanted to do, but never got the chance?"

Kennedy was silent a long time. _She's asking if I want to go to college. Or maybe even explore the world. To not be with her. _Kennedy looked deeply in Willow's eyes. "I was never focused enough as a kid. I rebelled against almost everything. That was what I did. I didn't like my step mom. I had trouble dealing with Graham. Then when I came out to my parents, they thought it was another way of rebelling." Again, she was silent for a long time. "As far as what I wanted to do with my life, I never really gave it much thought. Not until I met you. Being a slayer is great. I get to save people every day. You and I are part of a great team." Kennedy shrugged and took a deep breath. "Do I want to be a lawyer, doctor, or something like that? Not really. I want to do what we're doing now. Working side by side. Whether it's kicking ass, showing others how to kick ass, or pouring some caffeine crazed college student a cup of coffee, I'm doing what I want. Being with you."

Willow smiled. Tears shown at the corners of her eyes. She leaned in and gave Kennedy a long kiss. _She is so different than the girl I first met. She grew into a wonderful woman. I'm so lucky she loves me. I'm so lucky we get to spend the rest of our lives together._ "Thanks. That makes me feel better. I kinda felt like I was holding you back from what you might really want to do." Willow gave her another long kiss. "We'll be in Mexico soon. I'd better take advantage of that time." She returned to studying her two spells.

Kenney watched her. _She is so cute when she's doing the magic thing. It's what brought us together. Well, at least faster than it might have happened naturally. One thing I can actually thank Amy for. When she cursed her, it made us come together._ Kennedy smiled as an idea crossed her mind. _I'm thinking I need to show her how much she means to me. I'll have to do some research, but I think I know what to do. She'll be so surprised. As will everyone._

Ally had elected to stay at Kayla's. They were sitting in Kayla's room, watching 'Thelma and Louise'. She was still talking with her, which was weird. _One moment she's cutting me up in front of her friends, the next, she's defending me._ Ally couldn't figure her out.

Ally finally got up the nerve to ask Kayla what was going on. "Kayla?"

"Hm?" Kayla seemed all engrossed in the movie, not even taking her eyes off the television.

"This is gonna sound weird, but, what's going on?" Ally looked at Kayla. She wanted to cuddle up to her. _Can't be doing that, she's my friend, not girlfriend._

Kayla finally looked at Ally. "What do you mean? We're here trying to relax before another big battle."

"Is that all?" Ally asked. "It's just that. One moment, you are making fun of me. You and your friends. The next you defended me, sorta. And now I'm actually hanging out at your house. Are we friends, or only when no one else is around?"

Kayla sighed. She looked back at the television. "Not really sure how to answer that." Now she looked intently at Ally. "Let's just say I've been going through some things. Things I'm not sure you would understand."

Ally smiled. "You'd be surprised what I've been through." Her smile faded quickly from her face. "Remember, I had to kill my uncle, or at least the demon that looked like him."

Kayla nodded. "I had forgotten. I knew he died, but the circumstances. Wow." Kayla hesitated. "But what I've been going through is a little different. It's not bad. It.." she trailed off, unsure of how to explain.

Ally's eyes widened a little. _She doesn't know I'm gay. I think she's trying to tell me she is too. Maybe._ Ally took a deep breath. "You don't know about me, do you?" Kayla only shrugged. "You treated me shabbily because I started dressing different and dyeing my hair."

"Well, yeah. What other reason would there be and what has this got to do with what I've been trying to tell you?" Kayla asked. _What does this have to do with anything, why I was such a jerk to her. I was so stupid. I was a jerk because I'm attracted to her and didn't want my friends to see. The only reason I went out with Craig was so they wouldn't know._

Ally smiled a little. "If what I think you were going to tell me, it has everything to do with it." She paused for a second. She took a deep breath. "I'm gay," she stated calmly and simply.

Kayla's eyes went wide. Then she smiled a little. "You think that's what I was going to tell you, huh?"

"Well, the way you were hesitating. And I know you're seeing Craig. I just know what it's like when people first find out. Most are pretty freaked by the whole thing, not liking anything that's different. Most get over it though." _Besides, I have very good role models in Willow and Kennedy. They show how to have a good relationship and possibly someday a family._

Kayla let out a small giggle. "You're right. I was gonna tell you I'd been finding myself attracted to other girls." Kayla looked into Ally's eyes. "Attracted to you."

Ally swallowed. "You are? Seriously?"

Kayla turned her head. "It was silly of me to think you would feel the same. Besides, we're pretty young to be dating. And we do have this evil brewing."

Kayla had been lying on the bed. Ally had been sitting on the floor leaning against the bed. Ally now got up and sat on the bed next to her. "You don't necessarily have a lot of self confidence, do you?"

Kayla rolled on to her back. She watched as Ally took her hand in hers. "What are you doing?" She started breathing a little faster.

"Just letting you know, I am attracted to you too." Ally leaned down and kissed the other slayer. Now her breathing was becoming a little haggard. She smiled sheepishly. "That was my first kiss."

Kayla returned the smile. "Mine too." Both girls sat on the floor, leaning against the bed. Ally leaned her head on Kayla's shoulder. They sat, holding hands, watching the rest of the movie.

Buffy and Nathan had taken up the patrolling slack. Buffy didn't want the others in harms way. Kennedy was off with Willow. Xander and Angela were on yet another date. Dawn was helping at The Magic Java Connection. She had been sulking for some reason. _She won't talk to me about it, _Buffy thought. _Not that I'm telling her what's going on with me either._

Nathan was battling two vampires. Buffy loved watching him fight. _He's even better than Riley was. His movements are so fluid._ That's when one knocked him on his butt. _Then again, not always so fluid. _Buffy jumped into the fray.

She grabbed the one that had knocked him down by the collar of his leather jacket. "What is it with vamps and leather coats?" The beast snarled his response. He tried head butting her. She dodged. He then elbowed her in the ribs, making her lose her grip.

Meanwhile, Nathan had recovered and was letting fly a series of roundhouse kicks. The female vampire's yellow eyes glared at him. He connected with a right fist to the jaw. She tried taking out his legs, but he expertly leapt into the air. He brought his stake around and into her back. Instant dust pile.

Buffy was now kneeing the vamp in the ribs. He howled as she heard at least two ribs crack. The vampire glared and then tried pushing her to the ground. Buffy sidestepped the creep, tripping him as she did. In an instant, her stake was coming down. Dust.

Both Buffy and Nathan were breathing hard. "That was a little bit of a work out," he said as he gather his stakes and the cross that had been knocked out of his hand.

Buffy shrugged. "Same old, same old. No Denard though. Not that I want to run into those nearly invincible baddies. Just weird, not seeing them for a while." She looked around. "I don't think we're gonna find anymore tonight. Might as well call it a night." She gathered her slayer bag and began walking to the entrance of the cemetery.

"Miss Summers?" Nathan asked as he fell into step with her.

Buffy turned to look at Nathan. _Have I really pushed him that far away? He's back to calling Miss Summers._ "Nathan, I've told you before, Buffy."

"Yes, well, Buffy." He smiled sheepishly. _Why is it so hard talking with her._ "I have to ask something. Have I offended you in any way? You don't seem to be as willing to speak with me as you had been."

Buffy sighed. _I knew he'd asked me, eventually. We were even giving into the smoochies, before Angel called. Before I knew spike was sorta back. What do I tell him? Should I actually tell the truth? It would be nice for a change._ "Let's just say I found out something. Something that kinda complicates things." She searched Nathan's eyes for a clue to how he was reacting. It was as if there was a wall there that she couldn't see through. "I've some thinking to do. I really like you, it's just, someone from my past may be back in the picture. Maybe not. Give me a little time to work on it?"

Nathan blushed a little. "Why of course. I'm sorry if it sounded liked I was pushing. Really, please take your time." Nathan was the first to reach his little Corsica. He opened the passenger door for Buffy. "I really like you too." Buffy smiled at him as she sat down.


	11. 11

AN Hey guys! Sorry I don't update as often. Hope you are still interested. Here's another chappie. Hope it's a good one.

The flight was a smooth one. Willow and Kennedy were now on their way to the rendezvous with their less than above board contacts. Willow kept fidgeting with the ingredients for the invisibility spell she had taken the time to mix. _A midnight meeting feels so creepy. I wonder if they really can get the swords._

They pulled up to a spectacular looking castle. It was built into the side of the mountain. There was an amazing looking garden surrounding the castle. Both could see pretty well. The sky was clear and there was a near full moon shining down. _I would so love to take the time to see the artifacts inside. Find out more about the castle that was once home to Empress Carlota and her husband Maximilian. It would be so cool, _Willow thought.

There were two figures standing by a little booth. They could see that it said Information across the top. That's were they were supposed to meet. Willow turned to Kennedy. "Not sure if these guys are on the up and up. Plus, meeting at night."

Kennedy shook her head. "I have the same idea. These guys just may be a part of the fang club." Kennedy patted her slayer bag. "Always be prepared. Just like a girl scout."

Willow raised her eyebrows. "You were a girl scout?"

Kennedy laughed. "I liked being around all those girls."

Willow shook her head and smiled. "Time to go."

The two slowly got out of their rental car. The two figures stayed in the shadows of the Information booth. Willow instinctively took Kennedy's hand in her own. Finally, when they were only ten feet from the shadow figures, the figures walked into the moonlight.

The man on the right was short and stodgy. His hair was black, but greying at the temples. He was a native of the area. The other was a little taller and thinner. He appeared to be a caucasian. His blonde hair and blue eyes shown brightly in the moonlight.

The stodgy man spoke first. "Miss Rosenberg?"

"Yes," Willow said simply. She kept her grip on Kennedy's hand.

"Have you the money we agreed upon?" He looked at the bag Kennedy had at her side.

"Have you got the swords?"

"Si, Senorita. They are behind the information booth." His smile made Willow's spine tingle.

Willow turned to Kennedy. "Check out the merchandise."

Kennedy started to go, when the taller man stepped in her path. "Not until we see the money." He pushed her back next to Willow.

_Willow, _Kennedy thought. _I'm so thinking this guy is a vampire. Not sure about stumpy though. Thinking we outta just take these two creeps out. Getting the feeling we're deadmeat._

Willow grabbed Kennedy's hand again. _It's like your reading my mind. Which you sorta were since we can be in each others minds and know what the other is thinking and this is so obvious. I'll stop now. _She looked at Kennedy. _I've got a stake in my right pocket, a cross in my left. Take them out. If I have to, I'll join the party._

"Well, Senorita? We are waiting." The stumpy man said.

Kennedy let go of Willow's hand. She slowly unzipped her slayer bag. Instead of money, she grabbed a jar of holy water and smashed it against Mr. Stumpy. His face began smoking. He clutched at his burning face.

"Now!" Kennedy shouted. She quickly back handed blondey, sending him flying onto his back.

Willow grabbed the stake from her right pocket. As Mr. Stumpy was still struggling to see out of his smoke filled eyes, she made the stake find its target. Instant dust pile.

Mr. Blondey had recovered quickly. He was standing in a fighting stance Willow had never seen. _Be careful, Ancla, it looks like he has some type of training._ Kennedy nodded, not taking her eyes off the vamp for a second.

He bowed at her. Then he came flying at her. Kennedy managed to sidestep him, but he used his momentum to push off the side of the information building. He landed on top of Kennedy, knocking the stake out of her right hand. "Always wondered what slayer blood tasted like."

His fangs came close to her neck. Before he could sink them in, Kennedy bucked. Mr. Blondey lost his grip on her right shoulder. Kennedy found the lost stake and shoved it into his right eye. The demon howled. Kennedy pushed him to the ground, reversing their positions.

"Stake!" Kennedy shouted. Willow tossed the staked she had to her slayer. This stake found its target. In an instant, Kennedy was sitting on the ground, smiling up at Willow. "Looks like you're up with the magics now."

Willow nodded. "Looks like." She made her way back to the car. Her bag was still where she'd hidden it underneath the front seat. "Only take a sec."

Willow took out four jars with yellow, green, orange, and brown powders in them. She also took a large bowl. She poured all four jars together. As she mixed them, she said, "hide us from sight, hide us from light. Keep us safe, until we no longer need this cloak." The ingredients smoked. A little flame started but quickly went out. She took the mixture over to Kennedy. She applied a little on her face and both her arms and then did the same to herself. She put the remaining in a bag, saving it to use on the swords.

"Think we're ready. Not sure how to test it though." There was a rustling in the bushes next to the information booth. A flashlight poured over both Willow and Kennedy. They kept very still. A guy in a uniform stepped out of the bushes. He went over to the car. "Dumb tourist. Why do they think they can park anywhere." He spoke Spanish, but Willow knew enough to make out what he was saying. He looked inside their car. He pulled out a walkie talkie. "Hey, I think we got another car to be towed. No, wait till morning. Don't need to be charged extra just because it's nighttime." The guard put his walkie talkie back on his belt. He then made his way up towards the castle.

"Well, guess we know it works. Nice job, Red."

Willow smiled. "Easy as pie. Now all we have to do is find the swords. They were to be displayed until Tuesday. Hopefully, it won't take too long to find them."

Kennedy took her hand. "Shall we?" Willow nodded. They began the climb up the stairs to the entrance, hand in hand.

Ethan sat alone in his motel room. He had already made the proper supplications to Madame Erie. He was studying the spell that would release her from the bottoms of Lake Erie. He jumped when there was a knock at the door.

Ethan slowly sauntered to the door. _I wonder who dares come at this time of the night._ It was past 2:30 in the morning. Brian was standing with his back to the door as Ethan opened it. _What does the fool want?_

Brian turned around to find Ethan glaring at him. "I trust you have good reason to be here at this ungodly hour." Ethan didn't hide the irritation he felt.

Brian paled a little. _This dude is so creepy._ "Well, it's just that I've been thinking."

"A dangerous habit," Ethan sneered at the teenager.

"Yes, well, I was just wondering, do we really have to make the sacrifices?" Brian's face was even paler now. _So not liking to question his authority. But Dawn's part of the sacrifices. I kinda like her. She's really cute._

"Come in, boy." Ethan stepped back to let Brian enter. "We don't need anyone hearing about sacrifices now do we." Ethan's eyes practically glowed.

"Uh, no sir." Brian looked around the small room. There were many old books. In the corner, he could swear he saw clothes that looked like they had blood on them. He couldn't hide a shiver.

Ethan could see the look of revulsion on his face. He smiled. "Are you sure you're up to the leadership position I put you in?"

Brian looked into Ethan's cold eyes. _I'm wondering if this is all worth it. Maybe._ He stared at Ethan for a few minutes. _I always finish everything I start._ His voice had a slight rasp as he spoke now, like he hadn't had anything to drink in days. "I'm sure. I was just wondering if there might be another way." He shrugged. "Not to question your authority." Brian bowed at the older Englishman. "You are the one with the power."

Ethan's smile grew larger. "That's so true. How is your forehead feeling?"

Brian absentmindedly felt his forehead. The spot where the deep scar used to be. It was still not there. "Your power is divine. I should have known better than to question you." Brian straightened, coming to his full height of six feet. "We still have the twenty one necessary. All should go as planned tomorrow night." _I just wish we could do it without killing so many people._ Brian turned to leave.

"One moment." Ethan stepped to within inches of Brian. They were nose to nose. "I won't tell Eve of our little conversation. She might not like it that you almost jeopardized our plan." Ethan stared intently into the young man's eyes. "Don't think I can't replace you. You are strong, but there are others out there that can handle what we have to do. And without the hysterics." Ethan turned his back, dismissing him.

Brian quickly made his way out the door and to his old beat up Chevelle. _I'm so in trouble. This guy is wack. I'm wondering if I can trust him like he says._ Brian banged the door shut. The engine sputtered and then roared to life. _I think I need help. But who?_

He was driving no where in particular. Cleveland is a big city. So many places to go. But where could he find the help he needed? A few minutes later he was pulling up in front of the Summers' house.

The stairs leading to the castle/museum were very steep. And a little treacherous. _Wonder how many lawsuits they get a year from people falling on these things, _Willow thought as she and Kennedy made their way as quickly as they could. She turned to look at Kennedy. Her eyes were focused straight ahead. _She's so on a mission. No distracting her now._ Willow smiled.

"What?" Kennedy whispered. She had seen Willow looking at her, and then that wonderful smile.

Willow shrugged. "Just noticing you getting into slayer mode," she whispered back.

Now it was Kennedy's turn to smile. "This is what I was built for. This, and loving you," Kennedy winked, her voice still low.

Willow looked up at the last few feet of stairs. There was a guard at the door. _Time for us to use the mind mail,_ Willow thought to Kennedy and nodded to the doors. Kennedy looked and nodded. _Not sure how we're gonna get by him. Invisible, yes. Able to pass through solid doors, no._

They had stopped at the landing. The guard stood only four feet away. Kennedy looked around. _There has to be some way of distracting him._ That's when she saw it. The perfect thing. She quickly walked over to where the ticket booth was. Actually, it was just a stand setup just outside the double doors. It brought her within inches of the guard.

Willow watched, not yet understanding what her girl was doing. Her eye finally caught what Kennedy had seen. Someone had left a walkie talkie by the stand. It was exactly like the one the guard had clipped to his belt. As quietly and carefully as she could, Kennedy picked up the walkie talkie. She hid it behind the stand.

_Red, is there anyway you could make this invisible, or should we just carefully put some distance between us and the guard?_ Kennedy tried to keep still. She was really more action girl than stealth girl.

_Sorry, but I don't want to risk spilling any of my invisibility spell. Don't know how much we'll need for the swords._ Willow thought for a moment. _You take the walkie talkie around the corner. I'll watch the guard. Move along the wall. Stay in the shadows._ Kennedy nodded and did what Willow said.

Willow watched both the guard and Kennedy. The guy almost looked like he was sleeping. He jumped up when the walkie talkie started to squeal.

"Jacob, you there?" The squalling continued. "God dammit, the idiot left the thing on again. When will that moron learn." The guard huffed off to find his partner.

Kennedy quickly made her way back to the entrance. _So, you got a way to unlock the doors and avoid the alarm system, or do I get to use those muscles I've been aching _to?

Willow smiled big. _I was prepared for this. You'll have to use those muscles later._ A language Kennedy didn't recognize flowed almost silently from Willow's mouth. She made her way closer to the door. Her hand reached out, as if she had a key in it, and began turning. A small click was heard.

_Unless there was a silent alarm, I managed to work around the alarm._ Kennedy nodded. _Now we have to find the swords._

From around the corner, they could hear more curse words. "I can't believe those stupid ticket people left this all the way over there." The guard kept grumbling as he made his way closer.

Willow and Kennedy quickly ducked inside. They closed the doors as quietly as they could. There were no signs of any other guards. Willow gasped. _I knew it was big, just not this big. It may take a while to find them._

Kennedy had made her way to a map of the castle/museum. _Maybe not. Didn't you say the swords were a special exhibit?_ Willow nodded as she made her way next to Kennedy. _Then I'm guessing this would be the place to start._ Kennedy was pointing at the dungeon.

Brian had sat in his car for what seemed like hours. In fact, it had only been ten minutes. _What am I doing here? Why go to Dawn's? I didn't even know I knew where she lived._ Brian stared at the front door for a few more minutes. Then he noticed there was a light on in one of the rooms upstairs.

_Someone's up. Do I dare tell her what's up?_ Brian looked at his dashboard. The glow eerily illuminating his face. _Guess I've got to trust someone._ He carefully shut his door. Slowly, he made his way up the walk. As he was about to knock on the door, it opened. Dawn was looking at him in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn looked him up and down.

Brian swallowed hard. "Um, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." He turned to leave.

Dawn took a hold of his right arm. "Wait. Didn't mean to snap. You were the last person I was looking for." She smiled and gestured for him to come in. "My sister's out late. I was waiting for her."

"Your sister? Is she younger than you?" Brian looked quizzically at her. _Never knew she had a sister. Wonder about her parents._

Dawn laughed. "Oh, no. She's definitely older." _Why is he here. Does it have something to do with the occult thingy?_

"Um, well." Brian hesitated. He looked around the large living room. Finally, he made his way to the large couch, sitting down with a sigh. His eyes made contact with Dawn's, who was still standing in the doorway. "I'm not sure how to begin."

Dawn shrugged. "I always find it easiest just to start at the beginning. But I always have to be careful of the babbling thing."

A small smile appeared on Brian's strained face. "I don't know if you'll believe what I have to say." His smile quickly disappeared. "I have trouble believing it myself sometimes."

A small frown made its way to Dawn's mouth. "Are you in some kinda trouble? Cause if you are, I know some people that may be able to help."

Now Brian shrugged. "I'm not sure what you'd call it. I just know that things aren't going like I planned."

Realization started to hit Dawn. "You mean with the group?"

Nodding slowly, Brian slumped deeper into the soft couch. "There's gonna be trouble, if you join." His eyes were red. "I think I tried to block out the costs for the gains. I feel like such a monster."

Quickly, Dawn sat beside him. She took his left hand in her right. He began staring where there hands lay. "What exactly is going on?" _He needs to be the one to tell me. I can't let on that I know most of what's going on. Maybe he can fill in some of the blanks for us._

Slowly, their eyes met. "I'm so sorry, Dawn. You could be killed because of me."


	12. 12

AN Thanks for following along yet. Closing in on the end of this part of the series of five already written. Hope you enjoy still. Love you all heaps.

Willow and Kennedy had made their way to the dungeon. It was a creepy place. There were still chains on the walls. A guillotine sat in one corner. Willow had shuddered at the sight of it. The rest of the empty corners were filled with various torture devices. The doors to the cells had been removed. Willow thought she could almost see where blood had dried in the corners of each cell.

Inside the many cells, there were different types of weaponry on display. Some neither she or Kennedy recognized. But still, they hadn't found the Goroth swords.

_This way._ Kennedy thought to Willow. Even though there had been no signs of any guards since they'd entered, they were being very careful. Kennedy lead the way to the largest cell at the end of the hall.

Black tarps were covering several tables. Kennedy made her way through the open door. She looked at Willow, who nodded in response. Slowly, she removed the tarps. There were at least sixty swords. Kennedy smiled. They were exactly like the one she owned, except for the marking on the handles. Almost everyone had a different mark.

_These are it, _Willow thought excitedly. _Now for the hard part. How are we gonna get all these to the car? Without heckle and jeckle noticing._

Kennedy moved to the back of the cell. Another tarp was draped against the wall. She quickly removed it. _Hey, Red. Think these will come in handy?_

Kennedy had found five carrying cases. She opened one. There was space for twelve swords inside. _Got your mojo ready?_

Willow smiled in response. She took the powder mixture from the bag she was carrying. Quickly and quietly she said a little something as she anointed each of the swords and each of the carrying cases. _That should do it. Are we gonna be able to carry all those cases with the swords inside?_ She tried picking up one that had twelve of the swords inside. A grunt escaped her, but she managed to hold on to it.

Kennedy took a leather rope she had put in Willow's bag, and strung the remaining four together. She then made a shoulder strap out of the rope. Effortlessly, she hefted the remaining four cases on her back. Willow glared and then smiled at her. _Sorry, Red. Got that slayer strength in my favor._

_I'll know who to ask if I can't get the lid off the peanut butter jar._ The two laughed quietly and slowly made their way up the narrow stairs they had come down. There was only room to walk single file. A noise stopped them in their tracks.

"I'm telling you Jacob. I heard something. Besides, the door was unlocked." Guard number two was headed straight for them.

Brian held his head in his hands. _Why am I telling her this. I'm giving up everything, if you can trust Ethan._ He was struggling to keep from sobbing.

Dawn's face had paled. She put her hand on his shoulder. "What do you mean killed?" she asked carefully. _He's on the verge of a breakdown. Don't need to push too hard._

The front door swung open. A limping Buffy, followed by a bruised Nathan, entered. Buffy stopped when she saw Dawn sitting next to a boy, with her hand on his shoulder. "Dawn, what's going on?" she asked.

Dawn's eyes widened. Brian stood up quickly. "Maybe I should go."

"No. Stay. Just let me talk to my sister. She'll understand. She may be able to help." Dawn ushered Buffy into the kitchen.

"All right, did you forget the no boys after dark rule?" Buffy asked.

"That's Brian. You know, leader of the occult, Brian." Buffy's eyes widened, understanding registering. "He came here to talk. Something about possibly getting me killed. I'm thinking he's not wanting to go through with whatever it is he was supposed to. He wants help."

Buffy nodded. "Only the kind of help that we can provide. Got ya. You wanting to talk alone some more?"

Dawn smiled. "Thinking he's only ready to open up to me right now." Buffy turned to return to the living room. "Buffy." She turned back, smiling at her sister. "Don't go far. I think he needs you."

Both walked back into the living room. Nathan was standing in front of the door. "Look," Brian was saying. "It's late. I shouldn't have come here. I could be in trouble now."

It was Buffy that responded. "If what we think is going down is going down, you're already in trouble."

Brian turned to look at her. His eyes were getting swollen. "How would you know what's what?"

Dawn answered. "Do you think I would join a group without thoroughly checking it out? I'm not stupid. I've seen too many things."

_She seems so much older than me. Yet we're the same age. What has her life been like?_Brian sighed. "Do you know about the sacrifices?" Dawn shook her head. "Well, according to Ethan, only Eve and I will be spared." He couldn't meet Dawn's gaze. "That means nineteen other people are gonna die, because of me."

Buffy was angry. "Ethan's never really set out to do a human sacrifice thing. Why now? What's so big that he'd actually kill people?"

Brian shrugged. "He won't tell us anything more than it's this powerful being. He hasn't confided any of the details. Just said it will all be worth it afterwards." Brian felt lightheaded. "I think I need to sit down."

Dawn lead him back to the couch. "If you want, we can help. Maybe it will make you feel better."

Brian laughed really loud as he sat back down. He looked at Dawn and then at Buffy. "No offense, but you're just two woman against a man and a powerful whatever."

Buffy smiled at him. She turned to Nathan. "It always amazes me that guys can be so chauvinistic." Nathan shrugged. "You'd be surprised what I'm capable of. What Dawn's capable of. We've been through a lot together. We can handle anything thrown at us."

Dawn smiled at her sister. _Finally, she's giving me credit for helping. Doing good._ "All you have to do, is trust us Brian."

Brian looked at her, then at Buffy and Nathan. "It's weird, but if feel I can trust you three."

Kennedy and Willow had quickly retreated back the way they had come. They were waiting for the slow footed guard to make his way to the dungeon. There was a squeal from the walkie talkie. "What was that Jacob?" Neither could make out the mumbling from the walkie talkie. "All right. I'll get back to the front door." He slowly turned and went back the way he came.

_Darn it! This is so not good. He's gonna have the door locked before we can get out. _Willow looked at Kennedy. She sighed. _I have an idea._ She shook her head. _It would mean possibly hurting this guy._

Kennedy looked lovingly at her lover. _Milano, it's all right. It's not like you want to hurt this guy. You don't want to hurt anyone. You hated hurting Amy and Catherine._

Willow smiled. _True. I guess I'll never get over the hurting people and almost destroying the world thing. But if we don't get back to Cleveland with these swords by tomorrow night, well, there may not be a world to save._

Willow turned toward the stairs. As quietly as she could, she said, "Stairs of stone, turn to ice. Make his path slippery."

There was a scream as the guard came tumbling down the stairs. Willow had to leap out of the way as he landed where she had been standing. He wasn't moving. She knelt down to check on the guy. _Still breathing. Let's get out of here._

She held up a hand before Kennedy could make it to the stairs. "Stairs of ice, return to stone. Grant us safe passage." Willow nodded and lead the way up the narrow passageway.

Brian was still sleeping on the couch. Dawn, Nathan, and Buffy were gathered in the kitchen. It was 9:00 a.m. They had been talking about all that had happened last night.

"That's why you were all limpy?" Dawn asked. "You found more vamps in St. Mary's Cemetery?"

Buffy nodded. "We keep concentrating on Erie. I thought we'd should swing by St. Mary's as well." She stretched and yawned. "Made for a little later night than I had liked, but at least we took care of some more beasties."

Nathan yawned and stretched as well. "I'm going to see if Giles has called. Or if there are any messages on my cell phone." He disappeared through the swinging door.

Buffy's gaze lingered after him. Dawn looked at her big sis. "So, are you two going to get together?"

"Dawn!" Then Buffy shrugged. "Possibly. There's just been an added complication, that's all." Buffy got up and got a bowl out of the cupboard. She got the box of corn flakes and poured herself a bowl.

"Are you going to share? Or are you going to keep secrets?" Dawn watched her as she put the milk back in the refrigerator.

"As soon as I know for sure." She could see Dawn pouting. "Fine. The shortened version is that Spike's back. In L.A. with Angel."

"Oh." Dawn said quietly. "That does complicate things." She looked at the door where Nathan had gone through. "Still, nice normal guy, except that he's a watcher and all."

Buffy sighed. "I know. But now Spike's back." She shrugged. "Just another way to complicate my oh so simple life." Her smile grew. "And what about you? Are things so simple between you and Brian?"

Now it was Dawn's turn to shrug. "He's cute. He's smart. He's funny. And when he's not on an alter ego trip, very nice." She looked into her big sister's eyes. "He did try to kill me. Not kill, me but, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Buffy shrugged. "Our love lives are never simple."

The phone rang just then. Buffy quickly answered it. "Will! You're back?"

"We're at the slayer school. Thought you'd like some good news. We have the swords."

"You came through big time again." Buffy turned as Nathan walked in. "Hold on a sec."

Nathan's eyes held a little dread. "Giles has indeed narrowed it down. We need to gather the troops. Immediately."

Brian looked at all the young ladies gathered at the research table at the self defense school. _What are all these young women doing here. I recognize some from the meetings._ His eyes met Dawn's. He smiled shyly.

Willow was talking fast. "And so, after I deiced the stairs, Kennedy and I made it post haste to the car. I had to do another small spell to get the swords past the metal detectors." Willow shrugged. "No big."

"You did it again, Will," Xander said. He was sitting next to Angela. "You come through in big ways."

Willow finally sat down next to Kennedy. She was still jittery. "Cool, calm, and collect. That's my Red," Kennedy bragged.

Nathan interrupted the lovefest. "I hate to break away from the well deserved accolades, but Mr. Giles did send us some very valuable information." All eyes were on him now. "Sorry if this all sounds strange or foreign to you Brian, but we must proceed." Brian shrugged. "With the weather situation, Mr. Giles has finally narrowed it down to one demon. She prefers to be called a goddess. As most demon's do, she has a large ego. However, she is entitled to it."

"Are we getting to a point," Buffy looked at him with a half smile.

"Right." Nathan blushed a little. "The demon's name is Madame Erie. She was both ruler of land and sea creatures for an extended period back in the ice ages. She somehow was trapped under Lake Erie by one of the glaciers. She resides at the bottom of the lake to this day."

"And I'm thinking it's not a good if she escapes." Xander took Angela's hand.

"It very seldom is a good when these evil things are on the loose." Nathan looked at each person in the room. There were eleven slayers, a witch, two boys, and a girl and of course, himself. "The last time someone tried to resurrect Madame Erie, there were untold earthquakes, flooding, and other natural disasters. To resurrect her, you have to crack the bottom of the lake. This has cataclysmic consequences."

"Mother nature doesn't like to be disturbed." Willow had grown still and quiet sitting next to Kennedy. Kennedy took her hand and stroked her beautiful red hair.

"So basically what you're saying is, demon rises, world go boom." Xander sighed. "Yet another fun week on the hellmouth."

Brian looked at Dawn again. "Do you mean, that by working with Ethan, I could cause the end of the world?"

Dawn tried to smile, but couldn't. "I'm afraid, yes." Brian shuddered visibly. "Not to sound preachy, but, all our actions have consequences. I think most of us have realized that with something stupid we've done. It was just your turn." Her eyes brightened a little.

Brian managed a little smile. "But it's not too late. I can help stop him, can't I?"

Buffy nodded. "You came to us just in time. Tomorrow is supposed to be the big deal. We could use another person on the inside."

Nodding, Brian said, "I noticed that you already had some people on the inside."

"Well, we needed to find out what you guys were up to. Now we know." Dawn smiled.

"This is all good." Willow looked at Buffy. "But what about the Denard? We still haven't come up with a whole lot on them."

Buffy was about to say something when Willow's voice entered her mind. Actually, it entered everyone's mind but Gina's and Brian's. _Don't let on that you can hear me. My feeling about Gina won't go away. Give me some time. I think I know how to reveal who she really is._

"You're right, Will. We still haven't gotten any useful information. Mexico was a bust?"

"Well, you heard our nice adventure." Willow made herself look really sad. "I'm just thinking these aren't the right swords. Good, fighty swords. Just not the Goroth ones we were seeking."

"Kinda wasted trip." Xander shook his head.

"Not totally. We won't need new swords for a while." Kennedy smiled. "You know how I love the swords."

"They are sometimes better than Mr. Pointy." Buffy smiled.

Again, everyone but Brian and Gina heard Willow's voice. _Thinking it's time to wrap this up. We've given Gina way too much info about Madame Erie. I have this feeling she's a Denard. Let's everyone go home for a few. Call and make sure Gina's not around, then reconvene._

Buffy got up and stretched. "After my late night slaying, I'm thinking a nap would do me some good. Plus, possible big battle tomorrow night."

Willow and Kennedy got up as well. "Not much sleeping on the plane rides. Plus, gotta work on a few spells." Willow took Kennedy's hand. "First, gonna check on the gang next door. Place still looked busy when we got here." She looked at Kayla and Ally who were sitting next to each other. "You two coming with?"

"I could do with a sugar rush, how about you Kayla?" Ally took the girls hand before she could answer.

Kayla replied, "there is a report I could do some research on, if it's all right to use the computers." Both girls followed the older two next door.

"Hey, Sarah. You had Evans for history last semester. You think you could help me with a report?" Kristine asked.

"Sure. Maybe we can help next door if it's too busy," Sarah answered.

"Mom's gonna pop if I don't at least try to make it to church. Gotta hurry." Jennifer took off out the door.

Xander smiled. "Angela and I were gonna have brunch together. Still lookin like a plan."

"Sounds perfect to me." Angela grabbed his hand as they walked toward the door.

"I've been putting off some homework. Think you could help me Brian?" Dawn asked.

"What?" Dawn shot him a look. "Right. We can help each other." The two walked toward the door. "Your place, right?" Dawn nodded.

Gina looked at Nathan. "I'm so sorry dear, but in all the chaos of late, I forgot about the papers I have at home waiting to be graded. There may be an end to the world, but if not, my students will want their papers back."

Gina shrugged. "No biggie. My aunt and uncle are waiting for me. I told them I wouldn't be gone too long."

Gina stood inside a huge stone cavern. Many orange fur covered demons surrounded her. She looked until she found the one she was looking for. Before she made her way to him, she quickly slid the human skin from herself. It was like watching a cartoon character unzip its skin and take it off.

Lohas, the near seven foot Denard stood at the stone he used as a podium. He was watching his followers closely. They numbered over sixty now. His eyes followed as the one known in human form as Gina approached. The smile on his face grew wide. _It was luck and smarts using a slayer to infiltrate their ranks. Now we will know what they know._

Lohas raised his hands for silence. "My Queen, Hegre, has some news, do you not?"

Gina, known as Hegre to the Denard, stood below the podium. He waved her forward. She stood next to him. Her head bowed as she spoked to him. "The humans do not suspect that I am not one of their slayers. I heard the witch confirm it to the others." Lohas nodded. "They have discovered the group trying to raise the unmentionable one. They know of the leader. Apparently, he is an old foe. Also, one of the members has now sided with the slayers."

Lohas' smile grew larger. "And what of us? Have they any news about us?"

Hegre shook her head. "They still only know that we intend to control the world. They have know idea how to stop us. They did have hope of finding the Goroth swords, but were not successful."

"Excellent." Lohas looked at his followers. "We may not have to align ourselves with the slayers as I feared. They may do the work for us, as far as the unmentionable one. Still, after all is said and done, we will rule the world. We will be there when the slayers try to stop her from rising. We will succeed if they do not." Cheers and shouts came from the crowd.


	13. 13

AN Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Greatly appreciated. Not long now and we'll be at the end of this part of the journey. But don't fret, three more are already written. So, enjoy!

Everyone had cautiously returned to the slayer school. Again, everyone was sitting around the research table. Dawn had filled Brian in about slayers and demons and all the fun stuff she faced every day with her sister. Willow had worked out the two remaining spells.

"O.K. I think I have the kinks worked out. I've been very careful of the strengthening spell. If I use too much mojo, well, let's just say I'd give new meaning to the words bulging biceps." Willow half smiled. "The important one is the potion. I tested myself while we were all avoiding Gina. No side affects. It could use some flavoring." Willow shrugged.

"So, we drink this and no one else here will get skinned?" Buffy asked.

Willow nodded. "Still the unfortunate possibility of the whole being killed thing, but at least you'll get to keep your skin."

"And they say the skin is the best part." Xander smiled as all eyes were on him. Angela took his hand.

Willow carefully took out the little viles she had made for each person to drink. One by one they took them and drank them. "You're right, Will, just a little bitter." Buffy's face contorted after drinking.

"Sorry, tried to warn ya. Didn't want to mess with the ingredients." Willow smiled. "One wrong thing and, well, it would have been a different potion."

Nathan looked at Willow. "What of the swords. Are they truly the ones that will destroy the Denard?"

Willow shook her head vigorously. "Definitely. There are a total of fifty nine swords including the one Kennedy already had. Not sure where the missing one is."

"I can tell you that." Kennedy sounded annoyed. "Little sis probably has it hidden somewhere in her room."

Willow put her hand on her leg. "We have more than enough. We only have ten slayers." She looked at Nathan. "I know you are more than capable of using a sword." Nathan nodded. "Me. Not so good." She looked at Dawn. Buffy told me you were pretty amazing when you had to be."

Dawn smiled but it turned to a frown. _I had to use the sword when you made those things attack me._ "True. I can hold my own. What about Xander?" Dawn didn't wait for an answer. "What about that strengthening spell? Is it gonna work on humans as well?"

"First, Xander's handled a sword before." Willow smiled at him. "Second, definitely. Only prob, it will only enhance our already puny human strength. The slayers will really be charged up."

"So us non slayer types will have to be careful. And the blinding spell?" Nathan asked.

"I can only use it once. Might want to save it until we need it. Get in trouble or something." Willow started thinking.

"That's a very good plan." Buffy looked at her best friend. "What's going on in there Will?"

Willow looked up. "Hm? Oh, just thinking we're not sure when or where we'll come across the Denard. My darn tracing spell was a bubkus." She looked at Nathan. "Did Giles say anything at all about how to locate the Denard? I know he was mostly talking about Madame Erie but it would be helpful if he at least made some mention of the Denard because I've come up with no way of tracing them or locating them or ..." she trailed off as Kennedy squeezed her leg. Willow had a sheepish smile on.

"To answer your question, I believe it was a question," Nathan smiled from ear to ear. This was the first time he'd really teased anyone. "Unfortunately we still do not have a way of locating them. Do you think Gina is in fact a Denard?"

Willow nodded. "That guy that keeps buying mother wart came in again while I was checking on the store. He gives off the same vibe as Gina. I'm thinking they come from the same clan. I'm just wondering if they stole her skin to spy on us."

Xander quickly said, "Undercover demons. What won't they think of next."

Nathan ignored the comment. "I suggest that we somehow carry a sword with us at all times. No telling when the Denard will strike. It's not like with vampires who can only come out at night." He looked at Willow. "Any way of hiding the swords. Especially for the girls when they are at school."

Willow and Kennedy both grinned. "I think I can come up with something." They stole a longing look. "It came in handy down in Mexico."

Willow had explained about the invisibility spell she had come up with for Mexico. They'd still have to be super careful with the swords. There wasn't much more they could do until tomorrow night. Not unless they could somehow come up with a way to find the clan's hideout. So far, all tracing spells and locator spells had revealed nothing.

Buffy was on a patrol with Nathan at Erie Street Cemetery. Xander was patrolling with Angela in Fairview Park. Jennifer and Elizabeth were patrolling Monroe Cemetery. Sarah and Kristine were together at St Mary's Cemetery. Bonnie was keeping any eye on Gina and patrolling Lincoln Park. Kayla was staying with Ally.

Willow and Kennedy were in their bedroom.

Willow was listening at the door. "It seems too quiet next door."

Kennedy looked up and raised her eyebrows. "What are you expecting? Heavy moaning and other sounds we've become so good at together."

Willow flashed her angry smile. "They're only twelve."

Kennedy shrugged. "You'd be surprised what I was doing when I was twelve."

Now Willow began frowning. "Sometimes I feel like I know you so well. Then, sometimes I feel I don't really know you at all." She made her way to where Kennedy was sitting on the bed.

Kennedy managed a small laugh. "Hey, Red. Listen. We've known each other for less than a year. There are a lot of little things we don't know about each other." A big smile made its way to her face. "Besides, I seemed to recall someone saying that we had a lifetime to find out about each other."

"True," Willow said, her smile returning. She leaned in for a big kiss. "I guess it just feels weird. Loving you so much." She shrugged. "We can't help the people we fall for."

That's when there was a small tapping on the door. Ally's voice was quiet. "Can we come in?"

Kennedy sighed. _Interrupted again._ "Sure."

Both Ally and Kayla entered. Kayla's face reddened a little as she saw Willow and Kennedy sitting so close on the bed. "Sorry to interrupt," Ally said. She had a huge grin on. _So used to this by now. Those two can't get enough of each other._

Willow quickly said, "You weren't interrupting anything, really." Her face was also a little red.

"What's the what?" Kennedy asked.

Ally looked at Kayla. She slowly intertwined her fingers in Kayla's. "We were just wanting to tell you something."

Both Kennedy and Willow smiled at the two. Willow thought, _they are so cute. A little young, but still, so very cute._ "Do you want a pizza? Rent a movie? Go shopping?" Willow asked.

Ally shook her head. "We kinda discovered something about each other." Ally looked at Kayla. She nodded. "We're both gay and we kinda like each other."

Kennedy couldn't stifle a huge laugh. Both Ally and Kayla got hurt looks on their faces. "I'm sorry," she managed after Willow elbowed her. "It's just that we already knew."

Ally's eyes widened. "How? We haven't told anyone else. We just found out last night."

It was Willow's turn to laugh. "Sorry, Ally. You two who couldn't stand each other a week ago, and now you're holding hands at our big meeting. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that one." Willow watched their surprised expressions grow. "My only question is, are you two gonna announce to the world you are dating? I'm sure middle school is just infested with those that are willing to give you a hard time with being different."

Kayla nodded. "My friend Selma is always making jokes about queers. Guess she probably won't be my friend if she finds out."

Ally squeezed her hand. "She's not your real friend, if she can't handle it."

Nodding, Willow got up and stood in front of the two. "It may mean losing some friends if you do come out. But just realize, you'll have me and Kennedy, Buffy, Dawn, Xander, and most of the girls for friends."

Both the younger girls nodded. "Well, that's what the what was." Ally smiled. "I just didn't want to keep it from you, Willow." She hugged Willow for a long moment. "I appreciate everything you've done for me. You didn't have to take me in." There were tears in the corner of Ally's eyes.

Kennedy could see them and quickly came up and gave her a hug as well. "With you being such a brat and all, someone has got to look out for you. You might just get yourself in trouble."

Ally smiled. _It feels so good to be teased, when you know the people really care for you._ "Look who's talking," Ally shot back.

Kennedy smiled. "That's what Red's for. Keeping me outta trouble. So, you two want to do that movie and pizza thing Willow asked about?"

Both girls burst out laughing. Ally said between laughs, "We already got the movies. Pizzas are on their way." The two younger girls walked out hand and hand. Before she shut the door, Ally said, "Remember the field trip tomorrow."

"Those two are so cute." Willow smiled as she turned back to Kennedy. "Speaking of cute.." she pulled Kennedy into a tight embrace. She kissed her with all the love she felt.

"Wow! Were you saving that up?" Kennedy teased.

Willow leaned in to nuzzle her neck. "Well, we have been very good at not letting our selves lose control the last couple days." She pulled back. "I think Ally and Kayla can fend for them selves for the rest of the night. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Alice know about you not coming in today?" Kennedy asked as she was getting ready for the field trip.

Willow was busy brushing her hair. "Yea, I told her just before we took off for Mexico. I remembered to remind her yesterday." She turned and looked at Kennedy. "I'm so glad she doesn't mind being in charge all the time. She even mentioned a friend who isn't happy with her waitressing job." Willow shrugged. "Apparently we pay very well."

"You are very generous." Kennedy came up and gave her a long kiss. "The girls ready for their big fun at the museum?"

"Probably won't be as exciting as our visit to the museum in Mexico." Willow smiled.

"Not much could top that." Kennedy smiled back.

There were a million twelve year olds milling around. _O.K., so not exactly a million. Just didn't expect this many, _Willow thought. Ally and Kayla were off looking at one of the weapons exhibits. _Leave it to slayers to be into weapons._

"Hey, Red," Kennedy snapped her from her thoughts.

Willow looked across the first floor exhibit she was looking at. It had actual cannons from the civil war. There was a confederate flag blowing in some created wind. "What's up?"

Kennedy was quickly making her way to her girlfriend. "I'm thinking there's someone you have to see." Willow frowned. Kennedy pointed to a very tall man. "He's the curator."

Willow's face grew a little pale. "But he's.."

Kennedy nodded. "He's our mysterious guy who was missing than not missing."

_She's right. It's definitely him._ The curator made eye contact with Willow. He waved at her. She shyly waved back. He answered more questions and then started slowly for the two. "He's coming over here. What does he want?"

Before Kennedy could respond, the curator was extending his hand to Willow. "Well, finally, Miss Rosenberg. We meet outside your exquisite little shop." Willow felt his very firm grip. "And you are?"

"Name's Kennedy. We own the shop together." Kennedy looked at the guy, none too friendly.

"Oh? I've never seen you there before. Doesn't matter." He turned back to Willow. "I think you know who I really am, don't you dear."

Instinctively, Willow slipped her hand into Kennedy's. _Always gives me strength and comfort._ "I'm not sure what you're talking about." Willow turned to go.

"Miss Rosenberg. Please. I think you'll find we have a common enemy." The tall man smiled as Willow's face took an angry look.

"Sir, I have no clue as to what you're getting at." Willow kept her grip on Kennedy's hand and turned to go. "If you'll excuse us, we have kids to chaperon."

"I'm sure Gina would disagree with you." His face became a leer. _I think it best we still work together, despite what I told the others._

Both women stopped. They quickly turned to look up at the tall man. "So, we were right. Gina was a spy." Willow shook her head.

The man smiled huge. "Just another human to use for skin, that's all."

Willow shuddered visibly. "Why on earth would we trust you? You've already killed at least thirty people. And will kill all the people in the world, if you have your way."

The curator shrugged. "Perhaps because we know a little something about your other little problem. Madame Erie." He hissed as he said her name.

A smile crept across Willow's face. "Really not liking her. May be that's a good for us."

"Don't be stupid." He spoke so loud, many of the surrounding people turned to stare. He spoke in a whisper now. "She is far more powerful than you could possibly realize. I pity the poor person who actually raises her."

Kennedy asked, "Why?"

He turned to glare at her. "Because, she will make him her first snack."

"Oh." Willow's voice was barely audible.

"You really don't know what you're getting yourselves into. Just because you have slayers in the fold doesn't mean that you will be able to contain her." His glare now found Willow. "You think just by avoiding her rising, you can stop all this? Think again. Whoever's attempting to, is already causing damage. Trust me when I say she won't be satisfied. She'll find her own way."

"Again, I ask why we should believe you?" Willow was getting annoyed at him.

"Believe me or don't. I was going to offer my clan's services, but if you think you can handle it better." The curator quickly walked away.

"O.K. What the Hecate was that?" Willow looked at Kennedy.

Kennedy shrugged. "I'm thinking we need to get everyone together and ASAP."


End file.
